


Sparagmos

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Captivity, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Try This At Home, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sadism, Scarification, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yaoi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: Where does the line lie between revenge and lust? Hatred and love? After a terrifying encounter, Reece thinks he wants to kill the man responsible. However, the heart is a fickle thing.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 132
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

“Not quite what you were expecting, is it?” Reece chuckled as he loomed over the helpless man. 

The man below him struggled against his handcuffs. It was difficult with his wrists behind his back. When that didn’t work, he struggled to sit up. He finally managed to prop himself up enough to press his back to the foot of the bed. 

“W-Why? Why are you doing this to me?” he choked out. 

Reece tilted his head, “Really? _Really?_ You honestly can’t think of a reason I might want to do this to you?” 

His blue eyes glistened, and he shook his head. 

His captor burst out laughing at that one, “You really are a terrible liar.” 

“I… I’m not…” He found himself face to face with Reece as the other man crouched down to his level. 

“Maybe you just have a bad memory?” he reached out and brushed some of the long, pale, blond hair out of his captive’s face, “Or maybe I’m forgettable. If so, ouch.” 

The other man mulled it over a bit. 

Reece sighed as he stood up straight again, “Luke, I think you already know who I am.” 

“I swear I don’t! Please let me go!” he lurched forward with his demand, almost falling over in the process, “I don’t know you! Please let me leave! I won’t tell anyone about this!” 

Reece turned his back to him to fiddle with the watch on top of his dresser, “You know what? I hate it when you lie to me, Jamison.” 

He flinched at the sound of his real name. 

“Wha…? I… How?” he shrank back against the bed. 

Reece shrugged, “I’ve been stalking you for about… three months now, I think.” 

He turned to see Jamison staring down at his own lap. 

“So… w-what are you going to do to me?” his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. 

Reece crouched down to his level a second time, “Finally decided to give up the ruse, huh?” 

Jamison trembled, but he didn’t say anything. Reece gripped the man’s chin, and his captive reluctantly raised his eyes to meet his. 

“I’m going to play with you for a while,” a shudder reverberated throughout his body, “Don’t worry. You and I have vastly different definitions of what it means to play with someone.” 

Jamison sniffled, “Then … Then what’s yours?” 

He was answered by a dark laugh, “I think I would prefer to show you.” 

“Wha…?” he cowered from his captor. 

Reece shoved his hands under Jamison’s armpits, hauled him to his feet, and shoved him backwards onto the bed. He struggled to get his bearings straight as Reece took hold of his ankles and pulled him closer. 

“Don’t!” Jamison wasn’t even sure what he was protesting, but he knew it had to be something awful. 

Reece tugged at Jamison’s jeans, finally giving up and reaching to unfasten them. 

“What…?” he was struck with the realization of what Reece intended to do, “N-No! Stop it! I… I never…! Please!” 

He raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that answer? No, you didn’t fuck me, if that’s what you’re upset about. If you prefer, I can do the things you did do to me.” 

Jamison opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He turned his face away and squeezed his eyes closed to keep the tears from slipping out. 

“That’s what I thought,” Reece grinned triumphantly. 

Reece returned to the task at hand. Once they were unfastened, he tugged Jamison’s pants and underwear down to his knees. 

“Hm, wow,” Reece finished removing the clothing, tossed it aside, pulling his sneakers off with them, and parted Jamison’s thighs, “I didn’t get a chance to see this before. It’s a lot… bigger than I was expecting. You make a lot of people happy with that thing?” 

“I… I haven’t… I…” he whimpered. 

Reece grinned, “You haven’t made people happy? Or you haven’t done it?” 

“I haven’t… not with anyone…” 

“About to pop your cherry here, huh?” 

Jamison squirmed underneath him, “Please… Please don’t hurt me.” 

That pale blond hair was fanned out around his head as he whispered his plea. His voice cracked and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

Reece felt his cock twitch. 

“Alright. It’s your first time. I can be nice about that, right?” 

Jamison wasn’t sure how he felt about Reece’s tone. He wanted some mercy, but he knew he hadn’t done anything to earn it. He could only hope he hadn’t made the situation worse. 

“Can you behave for me for a minute?” 

His heart sank into his stomach, “I… I’m sorry!” 

Reece tilted his head, “You’re not in trouble… yet. I was asking if you would behave while I step out for a minute. If you behave, I’ll use lube.” 

Jamison swallowed, “I… I’ll be good.” 

Grinning, he stepped away from him, “I’ll hold you to that. You better be right where I left you when I get back.” 

Jamison winced and nodded. 

Reece stepped out into the hallway as he made his way to the bathroom. Everything was going well so far. In fact, he was concerned that things were going too well. Was Jamison really frightened enough to be that obedient? Maybe he was just biding his time until he found an opportunity to turn the tides in his favor… 

He tried to shake off that feeling. Jamison just knew how powerless he was, and Reece was going to make sure he stayed that way. 

He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed the lube out of the medicine cabinet. He knew Jamison didn’t deserve it, but he figured he could act “nice” in a way that gave him an edge in the situation. 

If Jamison was used to be rewarded for being good, maybe he would go out of his way to behave. Hopefully, he would also infer that there would be punishments when he misbehaved. 

Reece was planning on hurting him anyway, but… 

_As long as he knows that I’m the one in charge now, that’s what’s important here._

Besides, bringing him pleasure would also bring humiliation with it as well. 

He headed back to the bedroom and found Jamison exactly where he left him. 

“Good boy,” he teased, “It looks like you were telling me the truth this time.” 

“You’ll use the lube?” Jamison sounded so tiny, his voice quavering. He was afraid it was a trick. 

“Yes,” Reece grinned, “Good boys get rewards.” 

He stepped back over to his captive, grabbed him under his right knee, and pushed it toward his chest. He set the lube on the bed and used his free hand to run his finger down Jamison’s abdomen while he spoke. 

“You know, I wanted to fuck you that night,” he traced circles in the curls of hair below his waist, “That was why I went home with you.” 

He grabbed the lube again, popping it open with his thumb. 

“I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Reece squeezed some of the tube’s contents onto Jamison’s abdomen, set the tube aside, and rubbed his middle and index finger in the lube, “You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” 

Jamison shivered. 

“I thought so. I guess I still think so.” _Even if I want to watch you suffer._

Without any warning, Reece slipped both fingers inside Jamison. He received a grunt in response. 

“Does that hurt?” 

Jamison hesitated before he answered, “N… No. Not really.” 

“You can relax. I said I would be nice.” 

He didn’t really relax. 

Shoving his fingers in up to his knuckles, he asked, “Have you ever put anything in here before? A toy or anything?” 

“Mm, n-no.” 

“Good.” 

Reece nearly pulled his fingers out before thrusting them back in, soon he worked up a rhythm. 

“How’s that?” He knew it wasn’t great. He wasn’t stimulating his cock or prostate. He was just penetrating him. 

“It’s… It’s alright,” he squirmed a bit and began chewing on his lower lip. 

“You think you can take a third one?” 

He flinched but answered, “I, uh… Okay, I guess.” 

Jamison handled the third one quite well. Reece gave him a moment to adjust before he went back to thrusting his fingers in and out of him again. 

“I bought some toys just so I could use them on you.” 

Jamison finally turned to look at him again, “I… What?” 

Reece couldn’t help himself. He had to chuckle at Jamison’s shock. 

“I got toys. You know, _sex toys._ ” 

He furrowed his brow, “I… uh… I figured… I mean…” 

“What I’m trying to say is: I’m about to shove a vibrator in your pretty, little ass.” 

Jamison tensed and shifted around, but he didn’t struggle. 

“Do you like that idea?” Reece asked. 

He shrugged, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Are you nervous?” he prodded a bit further. 

“Um, uh, a little… I guess,” he wouldn’t make eye contact. 

Reece tilted his head, “Don’t worry. I have a lot of… experience. I know what I’m doing. If you relax, I’ll make you feel good.” 

Jamison rolled his eyes in Reece’s direction and gave him a dubious look. He pulled his fingers out of him and Jamison sighed in momentary relief. 

I wouldn’t trust me either, I suppose. 

“I’m not lying to you. That would be a bit hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?” he let go of Jamison’s knee and turned back to the dresser, “Although I did lie to get you here. Maybe I’m not as different from you as I want to think I am.” 

He opened the drawer and paused, “I wasn’t the only one, right?” 

Jamison raised his head, “I… Uh… W-What do you mean?” 

“I wasn’t even the first one, was I?” 

“First wha…? Oh. I, uh, no. No, you weren’t.” 

Shuffling things around in the drawer, he sounded almost hurt when he asked, “I bet I wasn’t even that special to you, was I?” 

“You were all special.” 

Reece’s head snapped in Jamison’s direction. He wasn’t even sure how to classify the tone of Jamison’s voice when he said that. However, he really seemed to mean it. 

“I…Well…” it seemed that it was Reece’s turn to start stuttering, but he soon regained his composure and chuckled, “Well, if we were all special, were any of us special?” 

“Yes,” he didn’t even hesitate before he answered, “Every single one of you was special to me.” 

His voice was devoid of emotion. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind was someplace else. Reece felt a chill run down his spine. 

Clearing his throat, Reece decided to veer the subject in a different direction, “So, how many people did you… take?” 

“Eleven. Twelve, if I count you,” he seemed to finally snap out of it as he turned to look at Reece again, “I… I mean, uh… You know, since you… you…” 

“Escaped?” he offered. 

“I… Uh… Yeah.” 

“Lucky me.” 

“Yeah, lucky you.” He looked away again. 

Reece wanted to believe that Jamison was angry that the tables had turned between them, but he had a funny feeling that was not the most accurate assessment. 

He turned his attention back to the drawer and pulled out the item he initially came for. That got Jamison’s attention. He fidgeted around as his eyes darted back and forth between Reece and the toy. It wasn’t a large one by any means, but maybe that wasn’t true from Jamison’s perspective. 

“I’ll use lube,” Reece reiterated, “Well, I guess more lube. I mean, if that’s why you’re giving me that look.” 

Jamison swallowed thickly, “I… I, uh, be… believe you. I… I’m just…” 

Reece raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re… You’re going to rape me.” He swallowed again. 

So that was it. He wasn’t used to being at someone else’s mercy. Reece knew that. It looked like he was having a hard time absorbing what was about to be done to him. 

“That was the idea, yeah.” 

Reece just stood there, staring at his captive. He could see him lying there, sweating it out. He was realizing that this would be his first time. Reece would likely be his only sexual partner at all. He almost felt guilty for what he was about to do to Jamison. Almost. 

_I’m really about to do this._ No, Jamison hadn’t done something like this to him. Phantom pain tingled on his back at the thought of what he had done. He absentmindedly reached up to the nape of his neck. 

_No. I don’t have a reason to feel guilty for hurting him. I think I should just enjoy it. I have every right to do whatever I want with him._

He stepped back over to the bed and set the prostate massager down, grabbing the lube again. 

“I think this would be easier if you were on your knees with your head down and your ass up in the air.” 

Heat rushed to Jamison’s face, but he squirmed around, attempting to comply. The handcuffs made the process much more difficult. 

Reece decided to help him out, “Here you go.” 

His face turned an even darker shade of red when Reece wrapped his arms around him and started turning him over. 

Jamison was soft and warm in his arms. Easy to hurt, but… He also wanted to touch him, feel him all over. That was what he wanted the night he met him. That was how he was lured, wasn’t it? 

Yes, Jamison was beautiful. It wasn’t in a conventional way, though. There was something almost… ethereal about him. He knew it sounded dramatic, but it was the only word that came to his mind the first time he saw him. 

He wasn’t any heavyweight himself. Reece just considered himself average. Average in every way. His height, weight, looks. He had naturally brown hair and brown eyes. The only thing that looked unique about him was the dyed black hair he was sporting and his undercut. Things that were not even natural. The only reason he had them was to try and keep Jamison from recognizing him. Fake looks. Fake name. False charm. To lure him in again… Normally, there was nothing to look twice at when he was in a crowd. 

Somehow, the man beneath him did look twice that night. 

Jamison had pale skin and hair, the angles of his face… He looked more like a Tolkien elf than a human man. 

Maybe he should feel a bit flattered. 

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt something poking against his abdomen. 

Jamison avoided eye contact, clearly ashamed of how aroused he was. 

“Well,” Reece forced a laugh, “I think it was pretty selfish of you to keep that thing to yourself, you know?” 

He wasn’t even sure where he was going with that. He went back to moving his captive around. The young man was finally in the desired position. 

Reece bit the inside of his cheek and grinned, “Spread your legs a little more.” 

Jamison hesitated, but he ultimately obeyed. 

“Good boy,” he pushed Jamison’s shirt up towards his neck and ran his finger down his spine, stopping at his buttocks, “You know, this is a really nice view.” 

Jamison didn’t dignify that with a response. 

“Fair enough.” 

He popped the tube open again, squirting it onto his fingers. 

“This is water based isn’t it?” he asked himself before checking the tube again, “Yep… Yeah. Just wanted to be sure.” 

He didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like Reece expected him to. He sighed and rubbed the lube over the vibrator. 

“Are you ready?” he wasn’t sure if he was mocking his victim or not. 

“I… I, uh… guess I’m as ready as I can b… be.” 

Reece expected a bit more anger or tears. No, Jamison sounded quietly resigned of all things. Based off of that massive hard-on he was sporting, maybe he actually liked this? Reece shook his head. Surely, he wouldn’t… On the other hand, that wouldn’t be the most fucked up thing about Jamison. 

He held it right against his hole and asked a question he already knew the answer to, “You feel that?” 

“Um… Yes.” 

He carefully slid it inside of him and heard him groan in response. 

“Does that hurt?” 

“I… Um… N-No. No. I….” he sighed and buried his face in the blankets. 

“O… Okay,” Reece hesitated before he slid it in a little further. He waited, but there was no reaction from the other man. 

“Jamison?” 

A pause, “I… Yes?” 

“I’m going to turn it on and move it around a little. I’m looking for your prostate. Okay?” 

Why was he even asking? It wasn’t like he was asking for permission for what he was about to do to him. 

“I… I understand.” 

“Good.” 

He pressed the button. It clicked on, at the lowest setting. He gave Jamison a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

“How’s that?” 

“I… Uh… It’s… It’s fine, I guess.” 

“Tell me when it feels good.” 

“Uh, okay.” 

He wasn’t sure if he really expecting him to obey. On the other hand, he could hear Jamison gasping. 

“You like that?” He was mocking him that time. 

“Yes.” 

Reece’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting any response, especially… 

He shifted the toy around a little. 

_Back to the task… I… want him to… what? I want to humiliate him. Is that what…?_

Jamison didn’t say anything, so he shifted it around again. He was rewarded with a moan. 

“Th… There! Right there!” 

Maybe that wasn’t enthusiasm? Maybe he was just complying? That was the explanation he chose to go along with. 

Reece pulled the vibrator out just a bit before he thrust it back in against his prostate. Jamison cried out shivering even after he quieted down. Reece decided to repeat the process, working up a rhythm. 

“Please…!” Jamison begged. 

Reece figured it was a good time to turn it to a higher setting. 

“Ah!” Jamison buried his face in the covers again to muffle his cries. 

_He really does…? I’m not sure what I’m accomplishing. But I still…_

He left the vibrator shoved in his ass, reached around, and started stroking Jamison’s cock. 

“You like that?” 

“Y… Yes! P… Please! Reece!” 

He started stroking faster. He could worry about hurting him later. 

_I’m finally getting what I wanted before all of this happened. Back when…_

He swallowed. He could feel Jamison’s cock twitching in his hand. He mewled and moaned beneath him. 

“Please! Reece! I… I need… Reece! Please!” he begged. 

Reece felt his own cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

_Maybe… Maybe I should? No, not yet._

“Jamison…” he cooed, “You enjoying yourself?” 

“Yes!” he screamed, “Please! Please don’t stop! Reece!” 

“Who said anything about stopping? I certainly didn’t,” he laughed, “You’re going to get off on this. I want you to come for me. Is that what you’re going to do for me?” 

“Y-Yes! I want to!” 

He pressed the button on the vibrator, finally knocking it up to the highest setting. Leaving it shoved inside of Jamison, he continued stroking him. 

“Go on. Come for me. Be a good boy.” 

“I… I…” it sounded like a protest, but it was followed by his cry of release. It looked like he’d been holding back. 

Jamison’s semen spilled over his fingers. 

“That’s a good boy, Jamison.” 

Jamison gasped and moaned before he answered, “Reece…” 

“You want more?” he teased before he flipped him over on his back. 

Jamison’s eyes were wide. Maybe it was the sudden movement? His face was crimson as he panted, still struggling to catch his breath. 

“R… Reece…” 

His captor took hold of his chin and grinned, “Yes? There something you need?” 

“I… I…” he shook his head. 

“Of course,” he laughed, “I’ll give you a minute. Then we’ll work on getting you settled in.” 

“I… Settled in?” 

“Yep.” 

He let go of Jamison, pulled the vibrator out of him, and stepped into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. 

Jamison struggled to sit up as he stared warily at the bathroom, “Are you…?” 

He was interrupted by the sound of the sink running. What was he even asking anyway? 

After a few moments, Reece stepped out of the bathroom wiping his hands on a towel. 

“Am I what?” 

He shrugged, “Going to…? I… I don’t know.” 

Reece laughed again, “Keep you? Yes. At least for now. Fuck you? I don’t know. Maybe? Not right now, though. Kill you? I haven’t decided yet. Does that answer anything?” 

He looked perplexed but answered, “I… I guess so.” 

Reece tossed the towel into the clothes hamper and sat beside Jamison. 

“So, I guess we have a few things we need to discuss.” 

Jamison pulled his knees up to his chest and eyed him nervously, “I… I guess we do.” 

Reece patted him on the head, “What? Are you afraid I’ll cut your cock off or something?” 

“W-Well, frankly… yes.” He squeaked the last word. 

“Um, no, that wasn’t the plan,” he reached between Jamison’s legs and grabbed the body part in question, “This thing is too pretty to waste. I’m planning on getting a lot of use out of it.” 

Jamison averted his gaze. 

Sighing, Reece released his grip, “That wasn’t where I was planning on going with this conversation anyway.” 

“Th… Then where?” his voice sounded so small. 

“We have some rules we need to establish for you. Rules and some information you may want to be aware of before you decide to make any rash decisions.” 

Jamison looked at him again, “W… Rules? What do you mean?” 

“First off: I don’t plan on keeping your arms cuffed behind your back all the time.” 

“I… Uh, okay,” he looked quite unsure of where Reece was going with this conversation. Reece didn’t leave him hanging for long. 

“I’m going to chain you up, but your hands will be free. You may find yourself tempted to take… violent action against me.” 

“But-” 

“It would be a terrible idea,” Reece interrupted, “You’re going to be chained up, and unless you’re willing to cut your foot off, you’ll be left to starve. Sounds fun, right?” 

“N… Not really.” 

“Good. I don’t have people around my house very often. I’ve isolated myself quite a bit since that night I spent with you.” 

Jamison stared at his lap. 

“If people don’t hear from me, they don’t really think too much about it. I only even call my own parents about once a month.” 

“I… Oh…” 

He reached over and began petting Jamison’s hair, “Even if they did find you, I’ve left some… _evidence_ around where I talk about what you really are.” 

“Er… I…” 

Reece grinned, “Yeah. I know. You don’t really want anyone else to know what you are in the dark, do you?” 

“Uh, no. Not… not particularly.” 

“Well, of course you wouldn’t want the police to know. But...” he didn’t finish that thought. 

“Wh… What were you saying b-before? About chaining me up?” 

“That’s a good question. I’ll be right back,” he stood up and headed back to the bathroom. Jamison stared after him until he returned. 

“W… What is…? Oh.” 

“A shackle,” Reece held it up for him to see, “I wrapped the chain around the base of the toilet and put a lock on it. I figured you could just pull it out if I bolted it to the wall.” 

He walked back over to Jamison and knelt at the foot of the bed, “Which leg do you want it on?” 

Jamison frowned and stuck out his left leg. Reece wasted no time in pulling his sock off and closing the shackle around his ankle. 

“How is that? Is it too tight? I don’t want it to cut off your circulation,” Reece asked as he removed the other sock and tossed both of them into the clothes hamper. 

Jamison shook his head. 

“Good. I’ll get the key for your handcuffs.” He got back to his feet and headed out into the hallway. 

Jamison turned his attention to the shackle. He fidgeted, twisting his ankle around as if to test the new restraint. It wasn’t too tight. He didn’t think it was cutting off the circulation like Reece was worried about. It wasn’t as loose as he wanted either. There was no way he was going to squirm out of it. He didn’t think he would be able to loose the other end of the chain either. At least not without tools… 

He took a deep breath and waited. What else was there to do? 

It didn’t take long for Reece to return. It seemed he rushed back. His hands were shaking, but he was holding the key. 

“Here we are. Stand up.” 

Jamison got to his feet and turned his back to Jamison. He relaxed a bit when he heard the click and felt Reece remove the cuffs. Instinctively, he rubbed his wrists. 

“Uh… Thank you.” 

“Ooh, so polite,” Reece teased as he turned Jamison around to face him, “One more thing.” 

He began unbuttoning Jamison’s plaid shirt. 

“W… Why are…?” 

Reece chuckled darkly and Jamison felt his heart sink into his stomach. 

“Back to those rules I was talking about. First one: you’re not allowed to wear clothes.” 

Jamison felt the heat rush to his face, but he didn’t protest. 

“Good boy,” he tugged the shirt off and tossed it aside, “I might change my mind if you prove you can behave.” 

Jamison nodded, “I understand.” 

“Second rule: I get to play with you whenever and however I want.” 

He stared at his feet, “I… I figured.” 

“Hey,” Reece lifted his chin, “Don’t look so glum. You had fun a few minutes ago, didn’t you?” 

“Um, yes?” He didn’t sound particularly sure of that answer. 

“Well, you looked like you were having a good time at least. I’ll play with you like that, most of the time. I like watching other men get off.” 

Jamison shifted around a little, “Oh… I…” 

“As for the clothes, you’re too pretty to hide all of that. Why would I let you?” 

Jamison swallowed, “R… Reece?” 

He grinned, “Yes?” 

“I… I don’t understand.” 

He shrugged, “Neither do I.” 

That didn’t seem to instill any confidence in Jamison. 

“Are… Are you mad at me?” 

“Yes, but…” Reece looked for the words, “It’s… I watched you, obsessed over you… I don’t know. I…” he shook his head, “Why don’t you take it for what it is right now?” 

“Whi-Which is?” 

“I’m going to keep you as my pet,” he patted him on the head, “Maybe I should get you a collar. How would that make you feel?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

Reece gave him a lopsided smile, “We’ll worry about all that later. It’s getting late. Are you sleepy?” 

“Um, n… not really.” 

“Too scared? Understandable. I’m still dealing with the adrenaline,” he ran his thumb over Jamison’s lower lip, “Are you thirsty?” 

“Uh, a little.” 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Jamison sat on the bed and watched him leave the room. 

Reece sighed deeply once he was out of earshot. 

_Was this where I wanted this to go? I was planning on keeping him, but… Why am I being nice? Maybe I’m not being nice… I’m just not being as terrible as I was when I planned all of this…_

When he got to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water. 

_I know what he is but… He’s not hurting anyone if I keep him for myself, right? Of course not! It’s probably not any worse than what he would go through in prison. As far as that goes, it might be a little easier on him than that. Maybe…_

He shut the water off and headed back towards the bedroom. Did it really matter? Did he really need to justify any of his actions? 

_Jamison is a monster. This is much better than anything he actually deserves._

He returned to find Jamison waiting just where he left him. He looked up at Reece, wary of his new master. 

“Here you go,” Reece handed him the cup. 

“Thank you,” he gulped it down greedily, started choking on the contents. 

Reece sat next to him and patted him on the back, “Are you going to be alright?” 

“Went down the wrong way,” he choked out between coughs. After a few moments, it subsided. He finished emptying the cup of its contents. 

Reece took it from him and got up to set it on the dresser. 

“Better?” 

Jamison nodded. 

“Good.” 

Now what? 

“I guess we could lie down. Maybe we’ll at least be able to rest our eyes a little.” 

Jamison nodded absentmindedly. 

“Okay then,” Reece kicked off his shoes and reached to his shirt. He hesitated. No one had seen what he looked like since that night with Jamison. Sure, he probably had a good idea of what it would look like, but… 

He decided there wasn’t any need to undress. 

“Get under the covers,” Reece commanded. He wasn’t sure what his tone sounded like, but Jamison scrambled to obey. 

“Good boy.” 

Reece slipped into bed beside him. 

“One more thing. Like I said before, you’re welcome to try and kill me. Don’t expect things to end well for you though.” 

Based off of the look on Jamison’s face, he didn’t look like he was too keen on trying anything. 

“Good,” Reece said, “Let’s hope you don’t change your mind, hmm?” 

Jamison just frowned. 

Reece shrugged it off, grabbed the remote off his nightstand, and turned the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

Reece woke up to find Jamison with his arms wrapped around his waist. That was surely something he had done in his sleep. The last thing Reece remembered from the night before, Jamison was cringing on the opposite side of the bed. 

_At least he didn’t try to kill me. Small victories I suppose._

He glanced over at the clock. It was only 6:00 in the morning. He didn’t really want to get up that early on a Saturday. Besides, it would be hard to get up without waking his new pet. That would just be rude. 

_He looks almost… sweet when he sleeps._

Reece knew that was a lie. 

He’d seen what Jamison really was. 

He was covered in scars that proved what he really was. 

Jamison shifted in his sleep, burying his face against Reece’s shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around him. 

It was almost hard to believe it when he looked at him. He remembered though. 

_Tied up like an animal…_

_“Please… I’ll do anything… Just don’t hurt me!”_

He tried to suppress the memories, as hard as it was. He’d been obsessing over it for the last two years. 

_I can do whatever I want to him now. There’s no reason to think about it anymore._

There he was, right in front of him. 

_Why is it…?_

He shook off the feeling when he saw Jamison stir. 

Jamison took a deep breath, slowly opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion when he saw Reece. 

“Wh… What?” his eyes lit up with recognition, “I… Oh. Reece.” 

“Morning,” he ran his fingers through Jamison’s hair. 

“Wh-What should…? Would you like…?” 

Reece couldn’t say that he would know how to address the situation either. The closest he’d ever been was that night he spent in Jamison’s basement, but it wasn’t quite the same situation. Jamison probably felt like he was walking on egg shells. He wasn’t. 

“W… What would you like me to do?” 

Reece shrugged, “I guess you could suck my cock for me.” 

Jamison looked alarmed but answered, “I… Uh… Alright.” 

He made an attempt to move under the covers, but Reece grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Nah. I was just pulling your leg. At least for now. I might really want it some other time.” 

“Oh… Okay,” Jamison didn’t look like that made him feel any better. 

Reece stretched, “Are you hungry?” 

“Yes.” 

He yawned and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “I’ll run out and get something. You like chicken biscuits?” 

“Um, yes.” 

“Good. I’ll be back in a little bit. Feel free to use the shower or whatever else you do in the morning. There’s a toothbrush in there for you. It’s the one still in the package,” he stood up and headed toward the bedroom door. 

“O… Okay. Th-Thank you.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll be back soon. Try not to get into trouble while I’m gone, okay?” 

“I… I promise I won’t!” he was quick to assure his captor. 

“Good boy,” Reece stepped out the door. 

It wasn’t long afterwards that he found himself sitting in line at the drive-through. It was something that he had done countless times before. It almost felt surreal to him. There he was getting fast food when he had his own sex slave sitting at home waiting for him. Not only that, it was the man who’d tortured him, the man who’d intended to kill him. 

“Here’s your order, sir,” the lady at the window handed him his bag. 

“Thank you,” he took the bag and set it in the passenger seat. 

“And these too,” she handed him the boxes of orange juice, “Have a nice day!” 

“You too,” he smiled the way he normally did. He rolled his window back up and drove away. 

He arrived home to find Jamison in bed with the covers pulled over his face. 

“Jamison?” 

He peeked out from under the blankets. His damp hair clung to his face. 

Reece fought the impulse to yank the covers off of him. Jamison was behaving, so he figured he might as well be nice for a little while. 

“You like orange juice?” 

Jamison stared at his hands and nodded. 

Reece climbed back into bed with Jamison and handed him his cup. 

“I think the straws are in the bag,” he set the bag on the bed and Jamison peered inside it. 

“They’re in there,” he confirmed before pulling one out. 

He put the wrapper back in the bag and poked the straw through the lid, “Th… Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Reece handed him the wrapped biscuit. 

Jamison glanced around unsure of what he should do with his drink. 

“Here you go,” Reece set the drink on the nightstand beside him, “Let me know when you want it.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Reece chuckled, “You can relax a little. This isn’t some elaborate trick that ends in me beating you or whatever punishment you’ve concocted in your head.” 

“I… I didn’t… S… Sorry.” He wouldn’t look Reece in the face. 

Reece cupped his face, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Why don’t you just enjoy your breakfast?” 

Jamison nodded as his face was released. He peeled the wrapper back and took a bite. 

“There you go,” Reece pulled his food out of the bag and got started on it. 

The two ate in silence for a while before Reece spoke again. 

“Last night…” 

Jamison looked up at him, “Um, yes?” 

“That was really the first you ever…?” 

“I… had sex?” Jamison offered. 

“Yeah. Had sex.” 

Jamison swallowed, hesitating before he answered, “Um… Y… Yes it was. W-Why? Did I… Did I do something that… I don’t know.” 

Reece shrugged, “No, you didn’t do anything that aggravated me or anything. I’m just… surprised, to be frank.” 

“Um…” Jamison didn’t know what else to say. He opted to take another nervous bite out of his chicken biscuit instead. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just expected that you might rape your victims.” 

“N-No! I… I wouldn’t…” 

Reece raised an eyebrow, “You feel like it’s beneath you or something?” 

“I… No? I… I don’t know.” He was clearly afraid that any answer he gave would get him in trouble. 

Reece couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t angry, he found himself genuinely curious about the whole thing. 

“You never even slept with them first?” 

Jamison shook his head. 

“Did you…?” there wasn’t a delicate way to phrase it, “Did you fuck the dead bodies?” 

Jamison looked downright horrified at that suggestion, “No! I… No! That… it’s not what I wanted. Sex is… It just didn’t… I don’t know how to say it.” 

He took another bite of the biscuit. He was quickly running out. He might have to resort to a different tactic if he wanted to avoid talking about it. 

“Well, what were you trying to accomplish with us?” Reece tried. 

“I… I wanted to be closer.” 

Reece turned to look at him, “Closer? To… to us? Or…?” 

Jamison thought it over and nodded, “Yeah. I wanted to be closer to you.” 

Leaning in, Reece tried to follow his logic, “Cutting me open helped you feel closer to me?” 

Jamison glanced at him sheepishly and nodded. 

“I… I really don’t understand,” Reece said, “Personally, I think sex is a better method. I’m a bit confused about why you didn’t try that, to be honest.” 

Jamison shrugged. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other now. Maybe I’ll eventually start to understand you. Maybe.” 

“Um… Thank you?” 

Reece laughed and went back to his breakfast. 

Jamison reluctantly did the same. 

When they were finished, Reece took their garbage and headed to the kitchen. 

_What should I do next? Play with him some more?_

He stuffed the bags and wrappers in the trashcan. 

_I might as well. That’s what he’s here for._

Reece made his way back to the bedroom. He found Jamison there curled up under the blankets just where he left him. He raised his head when Reece entered the room. 

“Y… Yes?” He was already unsure about the look he saw in Reece’s eyes. 

Reece made his way to the foot of the bed and grinned, “Let’s have some fun.” 

“Are you…?” Jamison cleared his throat, “Are you going to fuck me?” 

“No. Not yet,” Reece took hold of the edge of the blankets and slowly tugged them down Jamison’s body. His chest, abdomen, cock, all the way down to his slender legs, Reece’s eyes flicked over every inch of him. 

“Play with yourself,” Reece commanded. 

Jamison looked startled, “I… Um…” 

“Did I stutter? Play with yourself. You have done it before, haven’t you?” 

“I… Yes.” 

“Good,” Reece sat on the edge of the bed, “Start. Now.” 

Jamison reluctantly reached between his legs. He hesitated a moment before he started stroking his soft cock. 

“Good boy,” Reece ran a finger down his bare leg. 

Jamison was on his back, his hair a mess, fanned out around his head, twisted over his face. He started stroking faster, but he wasn’t making much progress with that pretty cock of his. 

“What’s the matter?” Reece asked. He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, but the question was genuine. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he panted without stopping his pace. 

“Just relax. You’re being good. I’m not mad,” he laid down beside him, “I just want to watch you. You’re so beautiful.” 

His voice was distant. He wasn’t lying or manipulating. 

_That feeling again… When I look at him…_

Jamison shivered when he spoke. Swallowed. 

_“Reece…”_

He reached over and ran an index finger down Jamison’s chest, “Holy fuck, Jamison. No one else has seen you like this. You’re mine… _All mine…_ ” 

“Reece! _Reece please!_ ” Jamison moaned. Reece glanced down to see that he was finally hard. 

“Please!” he begged again as he stroked himself. He used his free hand to reach for Reece’s face. 

“Do it for me,” Reece rasped as he took hold of Jamison’s hand and pressed it to his face, “You want to be closer to me? This is how you do it, Jamie. I want to see you.” 

“Reece, please…” 

“Do it for me… Come on. You’re mine.” 

Jamison screamed as he orgasmed. 

_That was over a lot faster than I thought it would be. What…? Why…?_

Reece shrugged it off, “Good boy. Good job, Jamison.” 

“Are you…” Jamison took a deep breath, “Are you going to fuck me now?” 

He reached over and ruffled his hair, “Nah. I’m satisfied. Thanks for the show.” 

“I… Okay,” Reece could swear that Jamison sounded disappointed, but that couldn’t be right. Could he really…? 

Reece leaned over and kissed Jamison’s forehead before he got to his feet, “I’ll be in the living room.” 

He headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! By the way, this hasn't been beta read. If you see any typos, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Reece found himself lounging on the couch. He’d peeked into the bedroom and found Jamison asleep. He decided it was best to just leave him for a little while. He already felt confused… He needed a little break. 

_I never decided I had to kill him or mutilate him or anything. I just wanted him under my control… That’s exactly what I have now. What else do I want from him?_

He sighed and continued flipping through television channels. 

“Five hundred channels and nothing to watch,” he muttered. 

_He’s been good so far. I could just keep him forever I guess…_

He hadn’t really thought that far ahead. 

_Maybe he’s just biding his time… Maybe I should establish dominance. I don’t have to punish him or anything. I could play a little rougher with him, be a little mean._

He’d already bought toys and gear for Jamison. 

_If he doesn’t like it when I’m rough… He seems to be enjoying himself so far. Maybe… Maybe he’s a masochist? I already know he’s crazy. I have plenty of experience with that part of him._

Stretching, he sighed and set the remote aside. The classic movie channel. That worked. 

_I still can’t believe that was the first time. Maybe he was lying to me? Maybe he was lying about what he did or didn’t do with the others. Maybe he just didn’t get around to raping me when I was duct taped in his basement._

No, no he wasn’t going down that rabbit hole. He pushed the thoughts of the worst night of his life out of his mind. 

_He’s pretty and he’s mine to do with as I please. I should focus on that. Even if I suspect he’s lying to me._

Well, maybe he could believe that he hadn’t had a consensual encounter with someone. Reece went home with him to sleep with him, Jamison fucked that up. Maybe he was that way with everyone. In that case… 

_Yeah… He’s all mine. I’ll leave it at that._

He reached over and grabbed his drink from the coffee table. 

_So what now?_

He was itching to go get that collar. A black, leather collar would look nice around Jamison’s slender neck. 

_So that’s what I’ll do. I don’t even have to wake him up. Maybe later I’ll show him who’s in charge here._

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few short chapters here and there. This is one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jamison?” Reece poked his head in the bedroom door. 

His “guest” was still sound asleep. 

_Stress I suppose._

Reece didn’t really feel like waking him up. He was just going to put the collar on him. That could wait. 

He shrugged and stepped into the bathroom. 

_Might as well take a shower._

He pushed the door to, the chain was blocking it from actually closing, and turned the water on. It was almost 6:00 and he hadn’t showered since Thursday night. 

_I was a little preoccupied,_ he smirked to himself as he tested the water. 

He stripped down and stepped in. The warm water felt nice. He didn’t even realize his joints were that stiff. 

_Ugh… What have I done?_

No, he knew exactly what he’d done. The problem was… 

The bathroom door creaked open. 

“Reece?” 

Jamison stood there, concern etched over his features. 

Reece couldn’t help but feel a bit shy as he peeked from behind the shower curtain. _The scars…_

“Uh… You okay?” Reece offered. 

“Can… Can I go in there with you?” 

_No!_

He decided not to take that route. “Why don’t you head back to the bedroom? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Would the deflection work? 

“But… I… Okay.” No, the deflection hadn’t worked. Luckily, Jamison was too scared of him to try and argue. 

He stepped out and pulled the door to behind him. 

Reece released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. 

_He’s compliant. There’s no reason to get jumpy. He’s aware who’s in charge. Just finish and you can put the collar on him. You can really show him tomorrow. You’ve already had fun with him today._

Once he was finished, he stepped out, making a point to stand so that he was blocking the door before he even grabbed his towel. 

_Jamison left the scars on me…_

No, it wasn’t the same. That was all against his will. Adrenaline rushing through his veins. He just wanted to survive that night. It was different in his own house, in a situation where he was in charge. No one was forcing him to reveal anything about himself. 

_Even if Jamison saw everything about me…_

No, no he hadn’t. There were parts of himself that he didn’t discover until afterwards. He wasn’t even sure they were there before. 

_Did Jamison make those parts of me? That’s even worse!_

The anger… Obsession… That was all new. He’d never felt anything like it before that night. He wasn’t sure if he could feel the same things towards anyone but Jamison. 

_Jamison…_

_Do I hate you? I think I do… But… Actions speak louder than words._

He took a deep breath, steadied himself against the bathroom sink. 

_Everything is fine._

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he whispered. 

Eventually, he dressed and left the bathroom. Jamison was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the door. 

“Reece?” He seemed a little unsure about his captor standing there, clearly holding something behind his back. 

He tilted his head, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Jamison responded with a quick, sharp shrug of his shoulders, “It’s… I don’t mind.” 

Reece walked over to ruffle his hair with his free hand, “By the way, I got you something.” 

Jamison eyed his warily, “What…? What is it?” 

“That collar I asked you about,” he whipped it out from behind his back. 

Jamison looked relieved, “Oh.” 

“Here. I want to put it on.” 

Without prompting, Jamison held his hair out of the way. Reece slipped it around his neck, buckled it, and slipped his fingers underneath to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“There we go,” he stepped back to admire it. 

Jamison blushed as he released his hair, staring at the bed. 

“Looks good,” Reece grinned. It was exactly the way he imagined it. Black leather against his pale, white skin. 

Jamison didn’t look up. Reece would have been pleased at the reaction, but something was nagging at him. He had a feeling that he wasn’t witnessing humiliation. 

He noticed Jamison looking up at him through his lashes. The blush still on his cheeks. 

_Does he like the attention?_

“Are you okay?” Reece asked. 

“I’ll… I’ll do anything you want.” 

Reece’s kneejerk reaction was to make a snarky remark, but something held him back. It was the way Jamison was looking at him, the tone of his voice. One word came to his mind to describe it. 

_Jamison seems so… hungry._

Reece felt himself shiver. He’d seen Jamison like this one other time… 

“I’ll let you fuck me. I’ll suck your cock for you. Anything you want, I’ll do it. _Reece. Please._ ” 

“I… I…” Reece’s voice quavered. 

“Please, Reece,” Jamison reached out and pressed his hand against Reece’s groin, “Tell me what you like… I’ll do it. _Please…_ ” 

Memories invading his thoughts. The things he didn’t want to remember. Things he could never forget. 

The things that haunted his worst nightmares. 

If only they were only nightmares… 

_“Reece… I want to see you. Everything, Reece… Show me everything.”_

_“Stop! Please STOP!”_

_“No… I… I can’t. I need this, Reece. I need to see you, Reece. Show me, Reece.”_

He stumbled backwards, hitting the dresser. He could hear objects falling over, falling off onto the floor. 

Jamison furrowed his brow, “Reece? What… What’s wrong? Did… Did I do something wrong? Reece?” 

He couldn’t even form the words. Reece furiously shook his head. 

_“On the inside…”_

He stumbled out of the room. He could hear Jamison calling after him. 

“Reece! Please! Reece!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one that's a bit longer than last time. Y'all still enjoying it? Feel free to give me feedback or let me know if you see any typos!


	5. Chapter 5

Reece slept on the couch that night. When he did actually fall asleep. A nightmare woke him up the next morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. Part of him wanted to go have a peek in the bedroom, but the sense of dread stopped him. 

_Terrified of my own captive. Perfect._

He sat up on the couch and grabbed the remote. 

_What now?_

Maybe it would be okay to go check on Jamison. Regaining control of the situation would make him feel better. Even if he knew it was his own damn fault that he lost control… 

Well, emotionally at least. Jamison was still the one who was chained up in the bedroom. 

He was pretty sure Jamison wasn’t even trying to scare him or anything. It just so happened that Jamison being himself was downright terrifying at times. 

Standing up, he shuffled into the kitchen. He was going to have a glass of water before he did anything. 

_Try not to run away this time, jackass._

Maybe he really should make sure that Jamison knew he was in charge, because the man didn’t seem frightened at all by his situation if last night was anything to judge by. 

_The restraints I bought for this. This would be a good time to use them… I guess._

He thought about it. Maybe it was less like he lost control of the situation and more like he felt like he lost control of the situation. 

_Did I just let my fears get the best of me?_

Jamison wasn’t really making demands, was he? He was offering sexual favors. Sexual favors he seemed eager to fulfill. On the other hand, it sounded like sex was never enough for him in the past. Why would he suddenly find it satisfying now? 

_Maybe because I gave him a taste of it? He never tried it before…_

Reece chewed his lip before he took a sip of his water. Sure, they could play rougher. That ought to establish his dominance over Jamison. 

_Unless he likes this too._

He decided not to dwell on that thought. Even though he had a feeling it was a real possibility. He bought a few gags, it might be best if he used one of them. 

Reece set his glass in the sink and headed off to the bedroom. What was Jamison up to? 

It turned out the answer was: not much. It looked like he was asleep at first. He was curled up in a fetal position on the bed, his hair hanging over his face, and the sheet barely pulled over his privates. Reece was about to go back to the living room when Jamison raised his head. 

“Reece?” 

He sighed and lingered in the doorway, “Yeah?” 

Jamison crawled to the edge of the bed and paused right there on his hands and knees, “I… I’m sorry… I mean, uh, about last night. I… I didn’t mean to…” 

He didn’t finish that thought. Frankly Reece wasn’t sure how to finish that either. 

Reece chuckled darkly, “I didn’t realize you were enjoying this… situation so much.” 

Jamison sat back on his haunches, “I… I wasn’t…” 

Reece crossed his arms, “You know, that wasn’t really what I was going for with this, you know? Maybe I should try something else.” 

Jamison was starting to look worried, “Reece! I’m sorry!” 

“Heh. Not yet you aren’t.” 

Jamison’s face fell. He looked downright terrified. 

“I’ll be back,” Reece stepped out of Jamison’s view. He had a few items to grab before he got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far. Again, this wasn't beta read. Please let me know if you notice any errors!


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to tell exactly how Jamison felt about the current situation. At least the ball gag kept him from expressing whatever it was. At least he didn’t look comfortable. 

It was a nice harness. Leather. His wrists were strapped to the headboard. His knees were pulled up almost to his shoulders. His asshole was completely exposed, but there was still easy access to his cock and balls. 

He didn’t put up a fight when Reece put him in the damn thing, but Reece was still wary. The man shouldn’t have been enjoying anything that was done to him so far, but that didn’t seem to be the reality of the situation at all. 

Jamison’s eyes were locked on Reece as he paced back and forth in front of the bed. 

“Okay,” he muttered to himself as he paced, running his fingers through his hair. 

_Where should I start? I have the taser… Is that the place to start? Maybe… The toys? Maybe I shouldn’t let him come? That… That has potential. If he likes it so much… I could play with him some and make sure he can’t finish… I’ll just keep playing with him. That… I like that…_

“I guess…” he turned to face Jamison, “Having fun now? Really though, are you? It’s hard to tell. You’re such a freak.” 

That was the first thing that actually looked like it hurt Jamison. 

_Words. Of all things…_

“Really?” Reece tilted his head, “Calling you a freak hurt your feelings? I mean… You’ve… You have more blood on your hands than me. You had trouble figuring sex out on your own. By the way, cutting someone open and sticking your fingers in them? That’s not sex. That’s… That’s not even in the ballpark.” 

Jamison’s eyes glistened. _Really?_

Reece sighed and sat on the end of the bed. 

“I guess you can’t help it though, right? I don’t think you chose to be this way. I don’t think anyone would choose to be that way, would they?” 

Jamison hesitated, but shook his head. 

“Right. I mean…” he sighed, “It’s a shame though. You may be crazy, but you’re still pretty. Really pretty.” 

Jamison’s cheeks turned red again. 

_And there it is._

What? Did the man have some sort of… praise kink thing? 

That sounded like that could be an actual thing. In fact, Reece was actually pretty sure it was a thing. 

_I’m not really trying to make him feel good though… On the other hand, it would be hard to torment him if he wasn’t already turned on. Praising him seemed to do the job._

It could make some of the work go a little faster, couldn’t it? 

Reece smirked, “You’re really surprised when I tell you, aren’t you?” 

Jamison shifted around, already getting hard. 

Reece took the opportunity to reach over and let his fingers graze his innermost thigh, “You’re beautiful. You could have at least allow people to have their way with you before you… did your thing, so to speak.” 

He whimpered behind the gag. 

“Although I guess it’s better this way,” Reece reached up and ran a finger down his abdomen, “I’m the only one who’s ever had you. The only one who’s ever seen you like this.” 

It sounded more like Jamison was moaning behind the gag. 

Reece leaned in to rasp in his ear, “You’re all mine.” 

He reached down between Jamison’s legs and started stroking his half-erect cock. 

“You like that, Jamie?” 

There wasn’t really a reason to ask. Jamison was attempting and miserably failing to grind against his hand. He probably wasn’t a fan of the restraints. 

_At least I can mildly torment him._

Okay fine, it was going to get a lot worse for Jamison. He just had to be patient. 

He crawled around between his legs. He continued to stroke him, but he also reached around with his other hand and let his fingers brush across his asshole. He could feel Jamison shiver underneath him. 

“I guess you’re having a good time now,” he chuckled. 

Jamison gave a muffled cry. 

He kissed the tip of his cock, “I have you all to myself.” 

Jamison was finally hard. It looked like it was painfully so. So Reece decided it was a good time to stop and climb off the bed. 

Jamison whined in protest feebly grinding at the air. 

Begging without being to use his words. Cute. 

Reece chuckled, “Aw… Feeling frustrated. Well, Jamie, it’s about to get a lot worse.” 

He didn’t look too pleased about that. Maybe he figured out where it was going? 

Reece stepped out of the room. There was something else he needed. 

Upon his return, Jamison initially looked confused about what he was carrying. It seemed he guessed what it was, however. That confusion soon turned to downright anger. 

_I love it._ Reece grinned to himself. 

He sat on the bed, “Not looking forward to it, huh?” 

Jamison made some noise behind the gag. It was hard to describe, but Reece was pretty sure that it was a muffled growl. 

Reece closed the device around the base of his cock, “There you go. Now the fun part starts.” 

Jamison’s look said that he didn’t agree with that assessment. 

Deciding it had to be the perfect time to add it to the equation, Reece grabbed the vibrator out of the dresser. 

“We had fun with this earlier, didn’t we?” he grabbed the lube and sat on the edge of the bed. 

He knew he could just shove things up Jamison’s ass, but that wouldn’t feel very good, would it? He figured he might as well make him feel good, since he seemed to like it so much. Sure, he couldn’t actually get off with that contraption around his cock, but that wasn’t really Reece’s problem, was it? 

He squirted some lube on his fingers, “You ready, Jamie?” 

If looks could kill… 

He rubbed his fingers around the outside of Jamison’s asshole, “Does that feel good?” 

His blush deepened. 

_Even like this…_

Reece almost wanted to shake his head. Almost. He already had a good idea of how fucked up Jamison was. It didn’t matter though. It would still end with Jamison feeling quite miserable. He might even have to pull the gag out so he could hear him beg. Eventually. 

He slipped a finger inside of him. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you get ready before I stick it in your ass.” 

Jamison didn’t look too reassured about that promise. 

He went through the whole process, gradually adding fingers. Eventually, it was clear that Jamison was easily taking the third one. 

“Looks like you’re ready, aren’t you Jamie?” 

Jamison averted his gaze. Reece wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or if he was aware of the level of discomfort he was about to experience. 

He picked up the vibrator and covered it in lube as well before he carefully slipped it inside of him. 

Jamison moaned, throwing his head back against the headboard. 

“Heh, really? I haven’t even turned it on yet. You’re sexy and sensitive. Nice.” 

That had the effect he was hoping for. He looked eager, tensing around the vibrator. 

“You ready for me to turn it on?” 

Jamison hesitated then nodded. 

_He wants it. Of course he wants it._

Reece went ahead and jacked it up to the highest setting. They both knew that was where it was going anyway. Jamison seemed shocked that it came that fast. Reece’s main concern was shifting it around to find his prostate. 

It didn’t take long at all. Jamison was soon moaning and grinding against the thing. He wanted more of something that was just going to make him miserable. Of course he did. 

Was he really that much of a masochist? Maybe he just wasn’t thinking things all the way through. Perhaps it was a bit of both. It was a bit difficult to discern the minds of the unstable. 

Reece left it inside of him and returned his attention to Jamison’s cock. 

“Where was I?” he teased, “Oh, right.” 

He let his fingers run up and down the shaft a few times. 

“I wonder how much of this you’ll be able to take?” 

Jamison was in a haze of pleasure. It looked like he was having difficulty focusing on Reece’s words. 

“It might feel good now, but…” he gripped his cock and started stroking it again, “Will you cry when I don’t let you come? I mean, eventually it might start to feel rather… uncomfortable. 

Jamison grunted his response. Reece wasn’t sure if that was a yes or no. 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out, won’t we Jamie?” 

He gave Jamison’s cock a gentle squeeze before he continued running his hand up and down the shaft. 

Jamison took a deep breath and cried out behind the gag again. 

“You like that?” 

Jamison made another attempt to grind against his hand. He had more success that time. 

“I guess so,” he chuckled before he released him. 

Jamison whined in protest and squirmed beneath him. 

“Just a second! I want to take the gag out.” 

He stopped fidgeting and cooperated with Reece. He got it out of his mouth and set it on the bed. 

“There. It’s easier to hear you beg like this.” 

“Reece…” he moaned. 

“Like that,” he gloated before he resumed jerking him off. 

“Reece… Please…” He threw his head back as he moaned. 

“Please what? What do you want Jamie?” 

“I… I…” he snapped his mouth closed and turned away. 

“What? I take the gag out and now cat’s got your tongue?” 

Jamison didn’t say anything. 

“Well, you seem to like what I’m doing to you. If you don’t tell me what you want, I might just have to stop.” 

Jamison turned back to him, “I… I… I want…” 

He had to take a deep breath before he could form any words again. 

“You! I-I want you! Reece!” 

Reece already knew that. It was the reason he’d slept on the couch. It was the reason they were in the present situation. Maybe some clarification would help him feel better about the whole… situation. 

What did he want? 

The same thing he wanted that night in the basement? 

Did he want to be kept as a pet? 

Was there something deeper? Something Reece couldn’t even grasp? 

Part of him was afraid to know what lurked inside that man’s heart. 

“Reece! Please!” 

He tried his best to change the course of their little exchange. 

“Jamie, do you want to come?” 

“I… I… Y-yes.” 

“Then make me believe you deserve it, Jamie.” 

“H… How?” 

Apparently, he’d already forgotten what they just talked about. 

“Beg for it.” 

“P… Please, Reece! Please! I… I’d like to come! Please! Please let me!” 

Reece feigned exasperation and sighed, “I don’t know. You haven’t convinced me you deserve it yet. Try harder.” 

“Please, Reece! I want to come! Please let me come! It hurts! Please…” he couldn’t continue. He had to for breath. 

“You’re getting there.” 

“Please! Reece! I’ll do anything you want! Please let me come, Reece! I… I need it! Please!” 

“Anything I want?” 

“Yes!” 

Reece almost wanted to laugh at his lack of hesitation to answer that one. 

Without any prompting, Jamison continued on his own, “You… You’re my master, Reece. I’ll… I’ll do anything. I belong to you! Reece! Please!” 

That wasn’t where he thought it was going, but he certainly wasn’t willing to complain about that. 

He decided to make him repeat it, “Who do you belong to, Jamie?” 

“You! I belong to you! Please!” 

He’d planned to drag the whole thing out even longer than that, but what was the point? He figured that he’d just witnessed the high point of their little exchange. He’d even gotten more than what he’d planned on. 

Reece decided it was okay to release him, he hesitated a moment. 

“I’ll let you come, but you better thank me for it.” 

“Thank you! Thank you, Reece!” 

He jumped the gun on that one, but Reece laughed it off. He opened the ring around the base of his cock. Jamison came without any prompting so to speak. 

“Good boy!” Reece praised him as he reached over and patted his hair. 

Jamison didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He came so hard that he was struggling to catch his breath. 

“You’re all mine,” Reece murmured as he straddled Jamison and leaned in close to his face, “All mine.” 

He ran his tongue over Jamison’s cheek before he bit down on his shoulder. 

Jamison gasped for breath, “Reece! Reece, please!” 

Grinning, Reece raised his head, “Yes? What do you need?” 

“ _You._ I need _you_ , Reece. Please!” 

“Hmm, you have me right here, don’t you?” he licked his earlobe and crawled backwards so he could pull the vibrator out of him. He clicked it off and set it aside. 

“You know, maybe I should leave you like this. This is a nice view,” Reece teased him as he brushed his finger across Jamison’s asshole just for emphasis. 

He shuddered before he asked, “Are… Are you going to fuck me now?” 

Reece laughed and shook his head, “You keep talking like that and I’m going to start thinking you want it.” 

Jamison looked a bit startled by the accusation and hesitated before he added, “I… Um… I would like it. I…” 

Reece tilted his head. In a way, he felt surprised by the _admission._ On the other hand, it didn’t really surprise him that Jamison wanted something like that. 

“I’ll… Do… I’ll beg. Would you… Would you like it if I b-begged?” 

“Hmm. I might. Give it your best shot.” 

“Um, please. Please, Reece!” he gained confidence as he spoke, “Please! Please fuck me, Reece! I need it! Please put your cock inside me. Please! I want your cock! Please fuck me!” 

“That does sound pretty nice. Keep begging and I just might give it to you,” Reece sat back on his haunches to watch him. 

“Please, Reece! I want cock! I want to feel you inside me! I belong to you! You put the collar on me, please use me as your bitch! Please, Reece!” 

His voice starting breaking. Was he really going to cry if he didn’t get it up the ass? Reece was actually kind of curious. On the other hand, begging _really_ suited Jamison. Reece felt himself straining against his jeans again. 

Would Jamison really want it after they got started? Reece knew he might just decide he didn’t care for it. Reece might not have been as big as Jamison, but he was certainly bigger than the sex toy Jamison had been getting in his ass. 

Did it really matter, though? Jamison was his to use in whatever way he saw fit. If Jamison decided he didn’t like it, well too bad. That was his problem. He could just cry himself to sleep over it. 

“Okay. If you want it so bad,” he unzipped his pants and let his hard on out, “You still want it?” 

Jamison shivered when he looked at it, but answered, “Y-Yes. Please. Reece, please. Put it in me. I want to feel you inside of me, please!” 

He lined it up with Jamison’s already slick entrance, “How’s that?” 

“Ah! Please! Put it in!” 

“Okay then,” he didn’t ease in. He figured if Jamison wanted it, he ought to be willing to take it all at once. Jamison cried out, but Reece wasn’t sure if it was because he was in pain. It felt nice enough. It was a snug fit, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. 

“Reece! Please!” 

“What…?” Reece groaned, “Tell me what you want. Say it.” 

“Fuck me! Please! Fuck me!” 

Reece decided it would be rude if he didn’t oblige. He pulled out just enough to thrust back in. 

Jamison moaned. It sounded like a word, but it was too incoherent to understand. 

“Ah!” Reece worked up a rhythm, “You like that, baby?” 

Jamison couldn’t form any words, but he nodded furiously. 

“Heh, maybe I should waited a little longer. Looks like you could have gotten off on this, doesn’t it?” 

“R-Reece!” 

“Yes?” he asked as he increased the speed of his thrusts, “You rang?” 

“You… Ah! You want me?” 

Quirking an eyebrow, he didn’t slow his pace, “I’ve got my cock buried deep in your ass, don’t I?” 

Jamison shivered, “Reece… I’ll do anything… Just, just tell me…” 

“What? You want me to stop?” he smirked. _Figures._

“Mm! No. I… No! I… I want… I’ll b-be…! Ah! Anything! Tell me!” 

Was he understanding him correctly? 

“You want me, Jamie?” 

“Yes! Please! Tell me what I have to do!” 

Reece came inside of him, collapsing on top of him. 

“Reece?” he whispered. 

After a few moments, his captor raised his head to look at him. 

“I really wish I could understand you.” 

It was Jamison’s turn to raise his eyebrow, “W… What?” 

“I lure you here. Chain you up like an animal. Humiliate you and rape you. And you still want me?” 

Jamison averted his eyes; his cheeks were crimson, “I… You’re beautiful, Reece.” 

Reece was taken aback by that remark. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew he wasn’t. Jamison was. Jamison was without even trying. Jamison was without even knowing that he was. 

“What makes you say that?” 

Jamison thought it over before he answered, “I… I can’t really explain it. I… I knew it the first time I saw you.” 

“Then why did you…?” 

Jamison shifted around, clearly he didn’t want to discuss the topic. He didn’t have much of a choice though, did he? 

“I… I wanted to be close to you. Like I said before.” 

“I still don’t understand how that would help you feel, you know, like _that._ ” 

“Um… I… Um… How do I explain it?” He seemed to be speaking to himself. 

Finally, he attempted to answer his own question, “I… I never had sex before you. I mean, I… tried once. It… It ended badly.” 

Reece had a feeling he knew the answer, but he asked anyway, “How badly?” 

“It… It was the first time that I… You know…” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I didn’t mean to. Not that time… It just happened.” 

“You didn’t have sex with him afterwards?” 

“What? No! I…” he shook his head, “It seemed wrong.” 

“That’s because it _is_ wrong.” 

“I… I know. But, that wasn’t what I wanted. I just wanted to feel… close.” 

Reece sat back again. He already knew he was going to regret asking, but he did anyway. 

“How did that help you feel close to him?” 

Jamison hesitated. He wasn’t being defiant. It was clear that he was searching for his words. How could he possibly explain how he felt? 

“I… I could open him up. I… could see everything. The parts that… Parts that no one else had ever seen, y… You know?” 

“I… Maybe? Not really?” He could kind of see what the logic was, even if he didn’t truly understand the path that led Jamison to that conclusion. 

“That… I felt bad about it. It was a while before I did something else. The next time…” 

“It was on purpose?” Reece offered. 

“Y… Yes.” 

“But… I like the sex. I think I might like it better. It… It feels good. I can still talk to you. I… you understand that part of me, right?” 

“Partially,” honest was the best policy he figured, “I don’t quite understand why you like it when I force myself on you, but…” 

He reached out and twisted a lock of Jamison’s hair around his fingers, “You’re lonely, aren’t you?” 

“Not anymore.” He locked eyes with Reece. 

For the first time since he found out what he really was, Reece felt himself drawn to Jamison. There wasn’t any anger, malice… He wanted… He wasn’t sure what he wanted. 

He ran his thumb across Jamison’s lower lip. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he teased, “I guess I could remove the restraints. Would you like that?” 

Jamison nodded, “I… Will you let me touch you some?” 

He shrugged as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them, “Sure. Why not?” 

Reece got to his feet and started by unbuckling the straps behind his knees. When he loosed the second one, Jamison legs hit the bed with a thud and he groaned with relief. 

Reece went around a second time and released his wrists. 

“Th-Thank you,” Jamison stuttered as he tried to rub the feeling back into his hands. 

Reece sat back on the bed with the shackle in his hand, “Same ankle?” 

Jamison hesitated before he nodded. 

Reece closed it around his ankle. He waited to see what Jamison would do next. The young man fidgeted for a moment before he crawled over to Reece. 

“Would it…? Can I… hold you?” 

Reece held his arms out, “Go ahead.” 

Jamison pressed his face to Reece’s chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He inhaled deeply. Reece felt a little self-aware when he realized Jamison was smelling him. He rested his head there for a few more moments. Was he listening to his heartbeat? Finally, he moved on and rested his head on his lap. Reece responded by returning the embrace. 

“This makes you feel good too. I mean, as in close to me?” Reece whispered. He wasn’t sure why, but a part of him was reluctant to break the silence. 

“Mm hmm,” he nuzzled against his thigh. 

He tangled his fingers in Jamison’s hair. He had to admit that it did feel nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty long chapter here. As always, please let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed without any other incident. Two days in and they were already learning to just exist together. It had to be a good start. At least that was the way Reece decided to view it. 

Monday rolled around and his alarm went off waking them both up. Jamison rolled over to look at him. 

“Reece?” 

“I’m on it,” he muttered as he disentangled himself from Jamison’s arms, sat up, and turned the alarm off. 

He rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit. He already had a feeling it was going to be a long day. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his tech support job at the local community college, it was just going to be the first time he had to pretend everything was normal when he had his own sex slave chained up at the house. Yeah, that was a new one. 

It was one thing to pretend it was normal when it came to emotional trauma, but… 

In that situation he didn’t have to worry about being caught doing anything illegal. The Jamison situation was another ballpark altogether. 

He got to his feet, “I’ll make sure you have food in here.” 

There it was again. He looked over and saw Jamison laid out across the bed, that beautiful hair fanned out around his head. 

Jamison rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Okay. Thanks.” 

He was half asleep and, as a result, Reece was pretty sure he was only half aware of what he was saying. 

“Not a morning person, huh?” 

Jamison yawned, “Mmm… Not really.” 

He wrapped the blanket around him and pulled it up to his neck. 

Reece realized there was something he’d never thought to ask Jamison before, “So, do you have a job?” 

Really, what would someone like Jamison do for a living? He couldn’t imagine him working in an office. He couldn’t really imagine him working with people at all. Teacher? 

That thought was horrifying. Store clerk? Still creepy. What could he do without making everyone around him uncomfortable? 

Jamison opened one eye to give him a dubious look, “Uh… Your pet?” 

Oh. He thought it was some sort of trick. 

“No, I mean like a real job. What do you do for a living?” Reece grabbed some clean underwear out of his dresser drawer. 

“Oh. That,” he closed his eyes again, “Freelance graphic design.” 

Hmm, that actually made sense. He could see that, sort of. He could at least see that better than any of the other jobs that ran through his head. 

That actually brought up another topic. He didn’t really know much about Jamison at all. Yeah, he knew the most important thing. That wasn’t the same thing as knowing his favorite food, if he drank coffee, and what TV shows he liked to watch to unwind. Those things were on a smaller scale than the part of Jamison he had intimate knowledge of, but small parts eventually made a whole. 

_Heck, maybe he doesn’t even like TV._ He mused to himself as he grabbed his polo shirt out of the drawer and headed for the bathroom. 

Jamison took notice, “Are… Are you going to take a shower?” 

“Um, yes.” Reece was seeing _that_ look again. 

Sitting up, Jamison rubbed at his eyes, “Um… Can I… join you?” 

He’d already asked him that once, hadn’t he? 

“Um…” Reece found himself failing to think of a convenient lie, “Well…” 

“Is… Is something wrong?” 

“Um, no. Well, yeah, I guess,” he ran his hands through his hair. He might as well tell the truth he figured. Jamison would probably keep asking if he didn’t. 

“What… What is it?” Jamison prodded. 

“It’s…” he took a deep breath, “It’s the scars. I just don’t like people seeing them.” 

“Sc…?” a look of realization, “Oh.” 

“I… I haven’t let anyone see them,” he couldn’t bring himself to look at Jamison as he spoke, “I try to avoid looking at them myself, but… Someone else… I can’t.” 

“I’m… Um…” Was Jamison really going to try apologizing? Well, apparently not. He decided against it, but it seemed the thought crossed his mind. 

Reece cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’ll just, you know…” 

He was about to head into the bathroom when Jamison called out. 

“W-Wait,” he shifted around, “I… already know them. I….” 

Was he really sure that he wanted to follow through on that? 

Reece sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe eventually, but… not yet.” 

“I…” he looked down at his lap. 

Reece stepped into the bathroom. Alone. 

Standing under the shower, the water running over his body, he let his hands roam absentmindedly. 

The long one across the center of his abdomen… The small scar on his shoulder… As small as it was, it was one of the worst ones. Deep stab wounds were a bit more… dire than the shallow cuts across most of his body. 

_Jamison was so excited when he made that one._

Unbidden memories once again entered his mind. 

_“Reece… I need to see! Show me!”_

_“Please… No more… I can’t…”_

_“Reece, please! I need to…”_

_Hands all over him. He barely noticed. He barely cared. He was waiting for the next round of blinding pain._

Reece rubbed his face. Upsetting himself before work wasn’t going to help him pretend that he was normal. 

Once he was finished, he glanced out from behind the curtain just to make sure that Jamison hadn’t slipped in. The coast was clear. 

He hurried to dress himself before he stepped back into the bedroom. 

Jamison was curled up under the covers, but he was clearly awake. He glanced over at Reece. He looked a little upset, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll grab some things from the kitchen,” Reece felt almost like he was dismissing him. He decided not to think too hard about it. Maybe he hurt his feelings. If so, too bad. 

He wasn’t sure what he was grabbing out of the kitchen. He ended up with potato chips, leftover pizza, and some snack cakes. Seemed like there had to be something in there he would eat. As a last thought, he grabbed a cup off the drying rack. Jamison could reach the bathroom sink. 

He returned to the bedroom to find his guest exactly where he left him. 

“Uh… Here you go,” he set everything down on the dresser, “Uh… I’ll be going to work now. See you later.” 

Was that a proper goodbye for your prisoner? He wasn’t sure. He just headed out the door before anything _really_ awkward happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my work! If you want to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, check out my handles in my bio.


	8. Chapter 8

Reece figured the day went well enough. No one pulled him aside to ask if he’d committed any federal offenses recently. He was pretty sure kidnapping was one, right? 

Didn’t matter. No one seemed to notice anything strange about him. 

Maybe that was sad? He shrugged it off. There were much worse things out there than potentially callous coworkers. Jamison, for instance… 

Speak of the devil, he returned to find Jamison in nearly the same position he left him in. The food had been touched, so he must have done something during the day. 

Reece also noted that Jamison looked a lot less pouty than when he left that morning. 

“So, how’re you holding up?” 

“Okay, I guess,” he sat up, “Are you going to… I don’t know, stay in here a while?” 

He shrugged, “I can.” 

Reece tossed himself on the bed. Jamison crawled over to him and leaned in to cuddle with him, but hesitated. When Reece didn’t protest, he laid his head on Reece’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I missed you,” Jamison whispered. 

_Weirdo._ Reece thought to himself. If he said it out loud, he figured he would hurt his feelings again. 

He ruffled his air, “Really? Were you bored all day without me?” 

“I spent all day staring at a wall without you,” he nuzzled against his throat. 

“You know what?” 

“What?” 

“I could move the TV in here.” 

The way Jamison suddenly stopped to look up at left Reece assuming that wasn’t where Jamison was expecting the conversation to go. 

“I, uh, guess that would be… nice?” 

“You don’t sound too sure,” Jamison teased him. 

Jamison shrugged, “Anything is better than deafening silence.” 

“You want me to move it up here now?” 

Jamison shook his head, “Please, please stay a little longer.” 

He squeezed him a little harder. 

A flash of suspicion. Was he being lulled into a false sense of security? A chance to escape? Maybe he was willing to cut his foot off to get out of here. Maybe he was just being paranoid. 

He let the moment pass. 

“Do…” Jamison broke the silence, “Do… I mean, would you like it if I, uh, you know… I could suck you off. I mean, I’ll do my best. I’ve never…” 

Reece took hold of his forearms and lifted him up so that they were face to face. 

“You keep bringing up the suggestion of blowing me. Do you want to? I mean, really want to?” 

Jamison bit down on his lower lip and nodded. 

“If you just really want to, I guess I’ll let you.” 

Jamison’s eyes lit up, “R-Really?” 

“Yeah. If you want to. You don’t have to.” 

Jamison was already positioning his face at his crotch. He reached for the zipper of his pants but hesitated. 

Reece sighed and unfastened his pants. He made sure it was just enough that he could pull his cock out. It was still soft, so Jamison had his work cut out for him. 

“J… Just t-tell me if I’m doing it wrong. Okay?” 

“Don’t worry. My cries of pain will probably tip you off.” 

He furrowed his brow, “I… Er, what?” 

“Teeth. That just means to watch your teeth.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll do my best.” 

“Comforting.” Reece laid back and stared at the ceiling. 

_What am I so relaxed about? He could just bite my dick off. I’m not sure that it would help him or hurt him, but I still wouldn’t care for it._

He still didn’t bother to move. 

Jamison seemed a bit unsure of what he was supposed to do. It was all his idea, so Reece figured it was fair if he let Jamison figure it out on his own. Finally, Jamison pressed a kiss against the shaft. 

“Mm, that’s nice.” Maybe encouragement would help? 

Jamison wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke him. He started slowly at first, pausing between strokes. 

“Is… Is that good?” 

“Mm hmm.” 

Reece shivered when he felt Jamison run his tongue over his balls. Jamison seemed to notice and took it as another signal of encouragement. He ran his tongue up and down it stopping to suck on the tip. 

Reece groaned and shifted underneath him. Yeah, he was definitely starting to get hard. 

Jamison glanced up and tried to get a glimpse of his face. 

“I’m having a good time so far,” Reece figured he was searching for feedback. He might as well offer it freely. 

Jamison ran his tongue up and down one more time. Finally, he tried something a little different. He slipped his tongue inside his slit. 

Reece gave a dreamy sigh and giggled, “That’s nice too, Jamie.” 

He carefully wrapped his lips around the tip and started sucking. 

“Hmm, you’re getting the hang of this. I like it, Jamie.” He couldn’t help but moan the last word. It was starting to feel a lot better than he expected. While Jamison sucked he also continued to stroke his shaft. 

He was pretty damn hard by that point. 

_It would be a shame if he turned on me at this point._

Around that point Jamison started stroking him faster, sucking him harder. 

“Ah! Jamie!” He couldn’t form any words after that. It was just moaning, incomprehensible. Maybe he was trying to speak, but he wasn’t sure what he was even trying to say. 

After a considerable amount of struggling, he managed to get out, “I’m- Agh! I’m coming!” 

He tried to give a warning. If it was Jamison’s first time trying this out… Well, he didn’t want choke him. Choking, gagging, and vomiting did not fit any version of the word “sexy” for him. 

Jamison didn’t even attempt to stop blowing him. He started going at it with more determination than ever. 

Reece held back for as long as he could as he repeated his warning. It seemed that Jamison didn’t heed him. 

Reece couldn’t stand it anymore. He finally cried out with his release. Jamison still wasn’t dissuaded. He kept sucking. 

Reece could feel him running his tongue over the tip. Was he trying to get more? 

Finally, he pulled away and made a big show of swallowing all of it. 

Reece shivered when he saw the look on Jamison’s face. It reminded him… He tried to focus on other things. The fire in his eyes. Resolve etched into his features. What though? What was he resolved to do? 

He was afraid to know. 

“Reece… I… Please.” 

What the hell was he begging for? Reece’s mind swam. Pleasure. So much he couldn’t think. 

“Reece…” he rasped his name again. 

He couldn’t think. He didn’t even want to think. He could enjoy himself. He would enjoy himself. 

Jamison was his. Jamison would do anything he wanted. Jamison wanted him. He thought he was beautiful. No one had ever made him feel… 

This was wrong though, wasn’t it? Ever since the very moment he met Jamison… Nothing had been the same. Nothing had ever been right. Nothing would ever be right again. 

He didn’t want to think about it. What was their relationship? It didn’t matter to him in that moment. Nothing else mattered to him in that moment. They could both sort out their feelings later. 

There was one thing on his mind. 

“Jamison. Come here.” He held his arms out to him. Jamison easily complied. He almost lost balance trying to crawl into his arms. 

Reece couldn’t wait, he forced Jamison’s lips to his own. He kissed him so hard he was sure he would bruise both their lips. He had to claim him. He could taste himself on Jamison’s lips, but that didn’t slow him down. He needed it. He needed all of it. 

Jamison was startled. He actually struggled at first. 

_I guess that wasn’t what he was expecting._

Reece kept kissing him until he gave in. He finally relaxed into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around his master. Parted his lips, and he allowed Reece to slip his tongue inside. 

Reece took advantage of the opportunity. Slipped his tongue around the inside. He could taste more of himself. He didn’t care. He only pulled away because he needed to hear it. 

“Jamie?” 

Jamison fought to push their lips together again. Reece held him at bay. 

“Tell me, Jamie. Say the things I want to hear.” 

Somehow, he knew exactly what to say. 

“I’m yours, Reece. I belong to you. All of me. You’re my master. I want to please you. Don’t ever let me go. I need you. I always…” 

He leaned in, breath tickling Reece’s face. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in to kiss his master again. 

More. They both wanted more. 

Reece pushed him away again. 

“Touch yourself. I like watching you.” 

Jamison whimpered. He didn’t want to pull away, but he wanted to please Reece. 

He sat back, still straddling Reece. He was rock hard. That massive cock of his couldn’t get any harder than it already was. 

He started stroking himself, “Reece. I…” 

Jamison couldn’t form any more words. He stroked himself staring down at Reece. 

“I… I’ll do my best.” 

Oh? His best? He wanted cock again, didn’t he? He couldn’t bring himself to beg for it could he? He couldn’t beg for a thing he knew he wouldn’t be able to get for a while. There was no point. 

“I’ll fuck you with one of the toys, if you like.” 

He nodded furiously, but he didn’t move. 

“I’ve got to be able to get up, Jamie.” 

He was still reluctant to move. 

“Maybe you want me to use my fingers?” Jamison offered. 

They would still need to shift around a bit, but he wouldn’t have to wander too far. 

Jamison shivered, “P… Please? I would… I would like that.” 

Reece smirked, “You’re still going to have to climb off of me. I need to be able to reach your ass if you want it played with.” 

Jamison pulled in a shaky breath before he finally complied. 

He climbed off but seemed unsure what to do, “Sh… Should I…? On my hands and knees? Or how do you want me?” 

Reece’s grin widened, “Hand and knees sounds nice.” 

Jamison shivered and followed his own suggestion. 

“I’ll get the lube,” Reece said as he prepared to climb off the bed. 

“No!” Jamison snapped, “Don’t! Just, just… I can take it.” 

Uh… Was he sure about that? Reece was reluctant to believe that, but if he really wanted to try that out… 

“Well, okay. Let me know if you change your mind.” Reece sat on his knees behind him. 

“I’ll… I can do it. It’s… Please don’t leave me.” 

“It’s like five feet over there, but if that’s what you want…” 

“It… It is. Please, please touch me.” 

Reece sighed, “I can do that.” 

He decided to test it out. He traced his hole with one finger. Jamison didn’t really seem any more nervous. Reece decided to push it a little further. He slipped one finger inside of him. 

Jamison grunted, but he didn’t really seem to be in pain. 

“You okay?” 

“Ye… yes. Please don’t stop,” Jamison reached around and started touching himself. 

“Um, sure,” he began to thrust the one finger in and out of Jamison. He was pretty sure he wasn’t touching anything “important,” so to speak. However, Jamison was already panting like he was having a good time. 

“Please, another finger,” he moaned. 

Reece felt a little surprised at that one. It sounded like a bad idea to him. It sounded like it could really hurt. He’d known a couple of guys who could just drop their pants and go. They were few and far between though. Maybe he just so happened to be one of them. 

He did as Jamison requested. 

“Agh,” Jamison arched his back. 

Was that good? Was that bad? 

He figured he would ask again. 

“You okay?” 

“Ah! Yes. I’m… I’m good.” 

There was a moment of silence. Reece tried again. 

“You want to keep going?” 

“Yes. Please, yes.” 

Reece went back to thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He never got a request for a third finger. He wasn’t really sure if that meant Jamison was satisfied or more uncomfortable than he was letting on. 

Jamison started to stroke himself more furiously. 

“Reece…” he whispered. 

Reece waited to see what he was about to say. After a moment, he realized Jamison wasn’t trying to get his attention. He just kept moaning his name. 

For his part, Reece moved his fingers around a little, tried to shift the angle. He figured he would feel marginally more useful if he could manage to stimulate his prostate. 

“Reece! Please! Please fuck me!” 

He could feel a bit of crimson rush to his cheeks, “I would love to, really, but I can’t.” 

Jamison moaned again. Pleasure? Pain? Frustration? Reece had no way to be sure. Jamison returned his attention to his own cock. He soon came, spilling his semen all over the bed just underneath him. He collapsed on top of it. 

“Reece.” 

Was he being called that time? 

“Yes?” 

Jamison had to catch his breath, “You… You won’t leave me, will you?” 

Reece shrugged, “I can stay right here for a while, if you like.” 

“That’s… That’s not… I’d like that.” 

For a moment, Reece felt a bit of unease that he couldn’t quite place. He decided to just ignore whatever it was. He crawled around so that he was face to face with Jamison. 

“I’m here.” 

Jamison glanced up at him. It was a look he’d never seen before. He didn’t mean just on Jamison. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like that. He wasn’t sure what it meant. 

Was it… reverence? 

Jamison reached up, gently he took hold of the back of Reece’s head and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, but the look managed to stay. It was like he was… absorbing everything. 

“Reece…” The last word on his lips. The last word that should have been on his lips. How? How could he feel the way he did? Shouldn’t he feel hate or disgust? That was what a normal person would feel in those circumstances. 

But Jamison wasn’t a normal person, was he? He was so far from normal that if anyone found out what he really was, there would be television programs about him. There would be books exploring how he came to be the way that he was. 

It wasn’t fair to expect a normal human reaction from him about anything. That would be like getting angry at a bird for not behaving like a fish. 

Nevertheless, Reece still wished he could learn to understand him and the way he thought. As much as he knew about him, he still didn’t… He still couldn’t predict anything significant about Jamison. 

How would he ever understand this man? Did he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more smut and we get some glimpses into Jamison's mind. What did y'all think?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning passed much the same. Reece went about his morning routine with Jamison silently watching him. 

Looked like he understood the bit about the shower at least. He didn’t ask again. 

The remains of that look he gave him… they were still etched across his face. It was strange. It was like it was close, but without the actual look anymore. Hence, the remains. 

By the time he was heading for the door, Jamison was laid out with his head resting on his cross arms. The look had turned a bit… lurid by that point. 

“Yes?” Reece asked as he shoved his wallet in his pocket. 

“Do you have to go to work?” 

Reece turned to look at him. Was that he genuine question? 

“Couldn’t you just stay home?” Okay, was _that one_ a genuine question? Really, was Jamison trying to pull… something? Maybe he was just trying to get on his good side. 

Reece chuckled, “I know you’ll miss me when I’m gone, but I think you can handle a few hours.” 

“Can I?” Jamison’s eyes glittered mischievously. Maybe he was being genuine. Surely, though… 

“Well you’re going to have to because we need money to live.” Answer diplomatically, sure! What else could he say? 

“Hmm, I guess.” He still didn’t sound convinced, despite his words. He really did mean it? That was… 

_He’s so weird._

Maybe he just wasn’t used to work hours that were set for you by other people you had no control over. 

Reece grinned, “I guess you could take up more freelance work if you want me to stay home all the time. That might cause me some different problems, though, you know?” 

Jamison didn’t say anything, just bit down on his arm. Well, he found a way to make his opinion on the whole thing absolutely clear. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Reece winked before he headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn’t exactly the sight he’d expected to come home to. Apparently, it wasn’t the sight Jamison planned on him coming home to either. 

He hadn’t really gotten home early, he thought. Maybe a few minutes or so. It wasn’t anything crazy. 

Reece walked into the bedroom to check in with Jamison. He was fine. He was better than fine. 

He was laid back on the bed, moaning and writhing and aroused. 

“Reece!” 

He hadn’t seen him. He was in the throes of passion. He was calling for him. 

Reece stood in the doorway gaping at the display. 

It looked like Jamison really did like the vibrator. He had it shoved inside himself at least. 

Reece wanted to say something, but he had a feeling he shouldn’t. He had a feeling he should walk away and leave Jamison to finish himself off. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get his feet to walk away from the room. He stood there dumbly as he hoped Jamison didn’t notice him. 

He did. 

Jamison cried out in shock when he saw he had an audience, bit down on his lower lip after a moment. He started to look a bit more sheepish than anything. 

“I… I told you,” he panted, “I missed you.” 

Reece couldn’t formulate a response. What was he supposed to say? 

Jamison continued, “It’s… It’s not enough, Reece. Please.” 

Please? 

“Please, Reece. I need you. I want to feel you inside of me. Please, Reece.” 

_Oh…_

He still couldn’t bring himself to move from that spot. 

“Reece? Do I need to beg? I’ll do it.” 

“Um…” What was the proper response to… _this?_ Was there a proper response? Reece could practically feel himself trying to wrack his brain. He needed to sort it out. 

“Please, Reece. I can’t get off with the vibrator. I need your cock in me. I had it once and now nothing else is going to satisfy me like you do. Please, Reece.” 

Despite everything, Reece felt himself moving towards the bed. He couldn’t help but be drawn in by the bizarre creature in front of him. 

“Reece, I want to feel it,” Jamison’s voice was rising to a whine. Desperation was taking hold of him. How much more could he stand? It sounded like Jamison didn’t think he could take much more. 

He climbed on top of him, trying to unfasten his pants but fumbling. Jamison reached out to help him. 

“Please,” he begged as he fought with the belt. His hands were shaking. He could barely grasp anything. His voice started to crack with that word. 

Reece took hold of his face, staring into those beautiful blue eyes for a moment before he leaned in. Softly, he pressed his lips against Jamison’s. 

Jamison’s eyes widened. He laid still underneath Reece; he didn’t think to return the gesture. 

_Oh…_ Reece realized _I’ve never done it like this to him before. Does he really want me? Well, obviously… He’s so weird…_

He pulled away so that they could both catch their breath, steady their nerves. 

Jamison’s lips parted, and he looked like he wanted to speak. It was his turn to be stunned into silence. 

Reece leaned in a second time, pressed his lips against Jamison’s again. 

Jamison knew what to do that time, wrapped his arms around him, moaned against his mouth, fought when Reece tried to pull away. 

_So he does like it. Good._

“You used the lube, right?” 

“Huh?” 

“Lube. You used it for this right?” He pulled the vibrator out of him for emphasis. 

“Ye… Yeah.” 

“Good,” Reece clicked it off and tossed it to the other side of the bed, “You want me, right?” 

“Yes, so much…” Jamison groaned like he couldn’t stand how long it was taking. 

“You want it from behind?” 

He grinned from ear to ear, “I’d like that.” 

“Then we need to get you turned over.” 

He’d barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Jamison was trying his damndest to comply. 

“Whoa,” Reece teased, “A bit of an eager beaver, huh?” 

The two of them squirmed around until Jamison was face down on the bed. 

“Th… There. Please, Reece, please.” 

Reece positioned himself at Jamison’s entrance, but hesitated. 

“Are you sure?” There was no harm in double checking, right? It had been one of their less dramatic encounters, and he wanted to keep it that way. If Jamison changed his mind… 

“Reece! Please stop teasing me! I want it!” It was somewhere between a plea and an angry demand. 

“Okay, Okay. I get the idea.” 

He carefully eased into him and Jamison cried out more in relief than anything else in that moment. 

“You like that, Jamie?” he panted in his ear. 

“Yes! Please hurry up and fuck me! I want it so bad…” 

It should have sounded like a cheesy porno but coming from Jamison’s mouth it was just so damn genuine. 

Reece decided it wasn’t the best time for words. He would give Jamison what he wanted. He started fucking him, slowly at first. 

“Reece… Mmm…” 

There weren’t many words between them. Pants, moans, they called each other’s names. Reece started moving faster, harder, the way Jamison wanted him too. 

_Joining…_

Eventually, they both came. Reece wasn’t sure exactly if it happened at the same time or not. The two of them just laid there for a long time. 

The silence continued, but they both knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload! ╰(▔∀▔)╯


	11. Chapter 11

Reece stared up at the ceiling with Jamison curled up in his arms. 

It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Of course, nothing had made sense after the night he met Jamison, but it seemed that it was worse after he took the man for himself. 

Maybe it was just a new reality. Maybe it didn’t have to make sense. 

He looked down at Jamison. He looked downright angelic when he slept. The man didn’t even snore. Strange. Someone looking at him right then would never guess that he was a murderer. 

Sometimes he debated the possibility that Jamison wasn’t even a human being. Maybe he was a fairy from a child’s fairy tale. Fairies were mischievous, right? Were they murderers? Maybe that wasn’t the best explanation. Besides, fairies probably didn’t have five o’clock shadows. By the way, he’d have to get some razors so Jamison could shave that off. 

Reece sighed to himself. Jamison stirred, but he didn’t wake up. 

What was he going to do with him? 

He wasn’t going to kill him. He wasn’t going to let him go. 

Was he just going to keep him? 

Jamison seemed to like it, but he would escape if he had the chance, wouldn’t he? Maybe. There wasn’t really a way to know that until he had the opportunity to try. If he had that opportunity, things could end very… 

Reece shifted around. Maybe he didn’t want Jamison to leave him anyway. Maybe he would feel… 

He didn’t want to follow that train of thought anymore. 

Did he still hate Jamison? Had he ever? He was sure he did. He wasn’t fooling himself, was he? 

It had only been a few days. How much could change in a few days. 

_Everything._

He settled back into the pillows. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help him sort through the way he felt. 

He wished he could remember what it felt like to have a good night’s sleep. 

As he was headed out the bedroom door the next morning, he paused. Jamison was sitting on the edge of the bed, pouting. He didn’t beg him not to go to work that time, but his expression said everything he didn’t. 

Reece sighed. How could Jamison manage to look so pitiful? 

“Would this make you feel a little better?” Reece asked as he reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out one of his oversized t-shirts. 

“Uh… What?” 

“Here,” he tossed it to him, “I want you to wear this. I mean, if you want to.” 

Jamison looked confused for just a moment before his eyes lit up, “Th… Thank you.” 

He hurried to pull it on. He actually looked a bit… cute in it. 

“I’ll see you in a little while,” Reece grinned as he disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fellas have a routine going now! Hopefully this chapter doesn't repeat a bunch of times too. Didn't mean to put y'all in a time loop last time. (〃＾▽＾〃)


	12. Chapter 12

The Vibe? That sounded a little… suggestive to Reece. Maybe that was the point? Being a little too on the nose? It was a gay club after all. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure that the name sounded particularly, well, _gay._ Whatever. 

He was there for the first time, and he figured he might as well have some fun. A

casual hook up? Yes please. At least that was what he was hoping for. Maybe something more could come out of it later, but he wasn’t going to spend the evening worrying about that. 

He was standing at the bar waiting for his drink when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

“Ex… Excuse me.” 

Reece turned to see a young man who had to be close to his own age. His pale blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

“I… Uh, hi. M… My name is D-Daryl.” 

Nervous? That was kind of cute. 

“Hi. I’m Reece.” He leaned back on the bar hoping that he looked suave. He had a feeling he looked more like a douche, but maybe Daryl wouldn’t notice. 

“Uh, c… can I buy you a drink?” He seemed so unsure of himself, but there was a bit of hope in his eyes. 

He tilted his head, “Sure. I’ve got one on the way, but you can get the next one for me.” 

His new friend gave him a soft smile at the idea. 

_Yep, the charm bomb worked on me. Pat yourself on the back._ Reece mused to himself. 

Daryl probably wasn’t the most handsome man there that night, he was awkward as hell, but Reece felt a bit… intrigued by him. He certainly wasn’t dressed for a night out on the town. Sweatpants and a hoodie. Well, not everyone had impeccable fashion sense. Not that Reece felt that he did either, so he decided it was best to avoid judgement. 

There was something unique about Daryl. The shape of his face… He looked like he should have been frail, but Reece wasn’t convinced he was. 

He looked almost like he stepped out of a Grimm fairy tale. It just wasn’t the way that most people looked, and Reece wasn’t sure how he would categorize this man. 

He was also just awkward enough to be cute and avoid coming across as creepy. 

Daryl scooted closer to Reece. He was trying to act cool, but Reece could see him eyeing him up from the corner of his eye. 

“I, uh, I d-don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” He was a regular? That was actually surprising. What was with the total lack of confidence? Maybe he just didn’t have much luck with the guys there. 

“First time. Got any tips for me? Do and don’ts or anything?” 

“Don’t order the tuna sandwich. Th-That was an awful idea.” He gave a bit of a stifled laugh, but the comment itself seemed genuine based off the look on his face. 

Reece smiled, “Noted then.” 

He glanced around. Daryl seemed a bit introverted, but he figured there was no harm in asking. 

“Do you dance?” 

Daryl turned to look at him, “Not well, I’m afraid.” 

“Heh, me neither. But I still enjoy doing it.” At least he did after he had a couple of drinks in him. Just enough to lower his inhibitions so that he didn’t feel the embarrassment he should feel while he was dancing. 

“I enjoy slow dancing the most. I’m better at it at least. Maybe we could try that.” He didn’t laugh or give a knowing grin or anything. The comment seemed to be genuine as well. How could he manage that? 

_I give that one a 6.5 out of 10 on the smoothness scale._

Hey, it was okay for a guy who seemed a little shy and awkward. 

“Maybe we should try that out when they get a ballad or something going?” Reece guessed there wasn’t any harm in meeting him halfway. 

Daryl leaned forward on the bar, “Yeah, but after we finish our drinks.” 

“Fair enough.” So, Daryl was trying to act smooth? Interesting. It was interesting enough he had no desire to try and walk away. 

They got through their first round of drinks while they continued their awkward flirtation. Reece didn’t mind though. The awkwardness added to Daryl’s charm. 

Reece was preparing to order another drink when Daryl took hold of his arm and leaned in to his ear. 

“Do… Do you want to get out of here?” he whispered. 

Sudden boldness? He couldn’t complain. It was what he was there for anyway. There wasn’t any reason to be ashamed of it. 

Reece smiled and nodded. 

Daryl’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Did he really think he would tell him no? Maybe… He said he was a regular there. It was more his territory than Reece’s. 

He followed along as Daryl led him towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, simpler times for Reece.


	13. Chapter 13

“What did you do to the others? I mean, I didn’t exactly hang around for the whole show. Thankfully.” 

Reece was kind of afraid to know, but he also always wondered what terrible fate he’d managed to escape that day. 

Jamison tensed in his arms. It was clear he would rather continue their little TV watching cuddle session. Reece wasn’t planning on ending it, but they could still talk while they continued. 

“I… Uh, wh… What do you mean?” Evasiveness? That wouldn’t due at all. 

“Don’t give me that,” Reece warned him. He was trying to come off as playful, but he achieved mixed results. 

“W… Well… I… I cut them more.” 

He figured that much. 

“Like… how? Did you split them open or… I mean, what?” 

“Eventually.” 

“That wasn’t really an answer.” 

“I’m…” he cleared his throat, “S… Sorry. I’m just trying to figure out how… I mean, it wasn’t the same every time.” 

“Well, what were you going to do with me?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he was afraid he was about to venture into territory that he didn’t want to see. On the other hand, it had always haunted his nightmares. Maybe it would be a relief to learn the truth? Maybe it would make it worse. 

Jamison hesitated before he started, “I… I really like you. I… I did then too.” 

Reece tensed, but silently waited for him to continue. 

“You… You were one of my favorites.” 

He felt his stomach twist, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. 

“I kept my favorites longer. So… I… So, I could see more.” 

“I…” What did he want to know? Specifics? 

“You’re… beautiful,” Jamison continued. It sounded almost dreamy. 

“Then, what?” That question was vague, and he knew it. 

“I… was… I don’t know how to say it.” He wasn’t sure if Jamison was being honest or avoiding the question. 

“Try.” 

Jamison shifted around, “You’re perfect and beautiful. The way to get closer to you is to see your insides. I wanted to see what you were like when you were scared. Terrified. The parts of you other people don’t get to see. All those parts of you would belong to me. Only me. That would make you all mine.” 

“Huh,” Reece said, “I… I think that kind of happened anyway, didn’t it?” 

“I… I… I guess you’re right,” he settled back against Reece. 

“I mean, I don’t think this is what you planned on. I like this better though, just saying.” Anything was better than what happened in that basement. Well, almost anything. 

“I think I do too,” Jamison breathed. 

“That’s… That’s not quite what I expected to hear.” He suddenly found himself wanting a better view of Jamison’s face while they spoke. It was almost like he expected to see all the answers in that man’s eyes. 

Jamison curled up so that his head was in Reece’s lap, “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. I feel close to you. And you’re alive. This is working out better than the things I did.” 

“You… Do you feel the way you did when you cut people open?” Reece wasn’t sure how to feel about this. It wasn’t fear. It was… hard to explain. 

“Better,” he took hold of Reece’s hand and put it on his head, “You’re not crying this time. I get to be close to you without you hating me for it.” 

_I don’t… I think I… Do I hate him? I can’t say… Not anymore…_

He stroked Jamison’s hair. He kept putting it off. He needed to sort out his feelings. He was pretty sure that Jamison was right. He wasn’t sure what he _did_ feel for Jamison, but it wasn’t hate anymore. 

Reece could understand some of the things that Jamison was talking about. There were parts of Jamison that Reece was the only one to see, to know. 

He glanced down to see Jamison fingering his collar, clearly deep in thought. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“I… I belong to you… Right?” His voice was shaky as he whispered his question. 

Reece breathed in, “Yes. Yes, you do. You’re all mine, Jamie. I’ll never let you go.” 

He barely knew what he was saying as the words left his mouth. Jamison should have been frightened by them, but the way he snuggled against Reece’s thigh… It seemed fear was the furthest thing from his mind. 

“This all could have been more… normal, you know?” Reece asked. 

“Y… Yeah. I’m… I’m sorry about that. I… I should have… I wish I’d just done what I made you think…” He sounded like a scolded child. 

“Trust me, I would much rather remember a night of fucking than getting slowly sliced open.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” the sad thing was that was a genuine apology. Part of Reece thought he should be angry about Jamison offering an apology, but… 

He leaned down and brushed his lips over Jamison’s ear. 

“I guess it doesn’t do much good to dwell on the past, does it? I guess at this point we should just try to move on, huh?” 

“I guess so. I mean…” 

Reece flinched when he felt Jamison’s hand slip up the back of his shirt. 

“Please, don’t,” he wasn’t angry. He just wasn’t ready for that. 

“Sorry. I just wanted… Sorry.” 

He took a deep breath, “What has you so curious about the scars anyway?” 

Jamison thought it over for a long moment. Reece didn’t see a point in rushing him. Finally, he came up with an answer. 

“I just… It’s a thing that I did to you. The remnants of the first time I saw you. I mean, _really_ saw you… I don’t think I want to see that side again or anything, just…” 

“Alright.” Reece was aware that he might regret saying that word. But they had already been through a lot together, experiences that most people would never see in their lifetime. What was the point in being shy about it? If Jamison was curious, he might as well see everything. All of Jamison’s vulnerability had been exposed to him, so he didn’t really see the harm in showing a little to Jamison. 

“Here,” he tugged his shirt over his head and set it aside. 

Jamison’s eyes lit up, “I… Really?” 

“Yeah. I already took my shirt off.” 

Jamison sat up and looked him over before he hesitantly reached out. He brushed his fingers along the scar on Reece’s chest. It ran from his shoulder all the way down to his navel. 

“I… I remember this,” he crawled around behind him. 

Reece closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was bracing himself for. Maybe it was the memories. Jamison’s fingers inched along his back in different patterns as he traced every scar there. 

Reece had the feeling Jamison remembered making every cut. He nearly pulled away when he felt Jamison’s tongue start to follow his fingers. 

“Reece…” he nuzzled the back of his neck before he started retracing every scar again with his tongue and fingers. 

“All mine…” he moaned against Reece’s skin. 

Reece knew he should be disgusted. There was a part inside of him that was screaming for him to push Jamison away, but… He couldn’t get over the feeling that he was being worshipped. That was the only way he could describe it. 

Was that the way that Jamison saw it? He always described him as being beautiful. Was this almost a religious experience for Jamison? Part of him knew it had to be. The way Jamison looked at him. The things he wanted… 

A desperately lonely man… 

He remembered the things that Jamison said to him that night. Practically moaning every word… 

_At least he’s discovered sex now…_ Reece tried to muse to himself. Maybe… At least he decided he liked it more than torture. That was probably the more important part. Reece hoped he was telling the truth. 

Finally, Jamison stopped tracing the marks. He crawled around in front of Reece and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I… I’d like to suck you off. Will you let me do that for you?” 

Reece thought it over for a moment before he nodded, “I… I guess that’s alright.” 

He wasn’t sure it was a great idea to trust Jamison given the circumstances. Although, maybe this was Jamison’s attempt to try and worship him in a different way. Maybe he noticed that the way he was treating the scars was making Reece uncomfortable. 

Glancing at the sheepish look on Jamison’s face, he became more convinced that might be the actual case. 

_You felt good because you got to look at the scars, so I get to feel good now, huh?_

Reece was pretty sure that was not how their relationship was supposed to work, but whatever. He could let that go for a little while. 

Eager, Jamison worked Reece’s pants down to his knees. He wasn’t hard yet. Jamison didn’t hesitate before he started stroking him, leaned in, ran his tongue over the tip. 

Reece closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t upset or frightened. It just seemed like the thing he was supposed to do. 

He felt Jamison touching him, admiring him. 

_Maybe this actually will work for both of us._

“Reece…” 

He was starting to get hard. 

_Is this what I want? Maybe…_

Jamison ran his tongue over the base and worked his way back to the head. 

“I need you.” 

Reece was tempted to look at him, but he decided against it. He had a feeling it might ruin the moment. Was it something he wasn’t supposed to see? Maybe it was something he didn’t want to see. 

_“Reece, show me. Show me everything.”_

Did Jamison really say that? Was it his imagination playing tricks on him again? It had so many times before. 

_“All mine.”_

“Jamie…” He said that out loud, didn’t he? It didn’t really matter. 

“You… You’re the only one to call me that.” 

Reece didn’t open his eyes, “It’s fitting, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Quick, almost emotionless. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes.” Again, he answered in the same way. 

He didn’t say anything else. Instead he took the head of Reece’s cock in his mouth. There was a slight brush of teeth, but Reece couldn’t bring himself to care about that. He hadn’t bitten him and the teeth part of that didn’t seem to be intentional. 

He figured he might as well enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I recently commissioned a drawing of Reece and Jamison. Would y'all be interested in seeing it when it's done?


	14. Chapter 14

It was a miracle. The duct tape gave, and he was able to pull free of his bindings. He tossed the blanket away. Did Daryl really think that would soothe him? 

Reece was shaking. He had to get out. He had to get out without running into Daryl. 

Suppressing a cry of pain, he gripped the stab wound on his shoulder. The other cuts were shallower in comparison, so he was more concerned about that one. 

_Why? Why would he…?_

Reece tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. The knife… The pain… The way he shoved his finger into the wound… 

_No! I can worry about that later. I need to get out of here. I need to survive this._

He was in his underwear. Should he…? He grabbed his pants, and he somehow managed to pull them on. He didn’t care about the shirt. It was a lost cause. 

Was the basement door locked? Why would he tape him up if…? 

Reece breathed a sigh of relief when the handle turned. 

What time was it? Was Daryl asleep? Maybe he had a job? 

He caught a glimpse of the kitchen window. It was dark outside at least. The microwave said 3:03. Maybe Daryl wouldn’t catch him. 

He limped out the door. Everything ached. He felt something leaking down his back. He had a pretty good idea of what that was. It didn’t matter. He just had to get away. 

But if he got caught… 

To hell with that. It couldn’t lead to anything worse than just staying in that basement and waiting for whatever fate Daryl had planned for him. 

He steadied himself against the wall. Maybe he could remember the way out. 

There wasn’t any noise. Most of the lights were off. Maybe Daryl was in the bedroom. If he was asleep… It could be hours before he noticed his prisoner was missing. 

The couch… He could see the living room. That was where he came in. Was there…? There was an alarm. There was a red light. It was going to go off when he opened the door. 

He took a deep breath. 

Reece knew he only had one shot. Once he opened that door, he was going to have to bolt as fast as his wounded body would allow him. 

He wasn’t sure where the bedroom was. Maybe Daryl wouldn’t wake up until the actual alarm went off. What was the standard on that? He thought it was something like eighty seconds. He hoped it was at least eighty seconds. 

Reece steeled himself. He unlocked it, took a deep breath, and threw it open. 

It was beeping. The alarm would go off in seconds. He ran faster than he thought was humanly possible given his condition. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going. He bolted through neighbors’ yards. The sidewalk…? Daryl might follow that. 

Reece kept running. He was afraid to look back and see if he was being chased. 

By the time the alarm starting blaring, it sounded like it was pretty far away. He kept running anyway. He wasn’t going to take any chances. 

He could run to one of the neighbors’ houses and ask for help. Maybe. What if Daryl was right on his heels and he didn’t get the chance? 

He decided to keep going, the alarm becoming more distant. 

Eventually, it disappeared altogether. He wasn’t sure if it was distance or if Daryl cut it off. He hoped it was the latter. That would mean that Daryl was still in the house. 

He wasn’t sure how far he ran before he stopped to catch his breath. It wasn’t the same neighborhood. He was sure of that much. He leaned against the stop sign. 

_Now what?_

His pocket… Yes, his wallet was still there. Maybe Daryl didn’t know where he lived. He pulled it out and found his credit cards were still there. Of course they were… It was clear Daryl wasn’t after his money. 

Reece wanted to call a cab, but that was impossible after Daryl crushed his cell phone. 

He took a moment to glance around. No one was in sight. If someone saw him, they would probably call the police on him at that hour. Actually, that might be a relief. It would save him a trip. 

He continued limping away. He had to get somewhere… He wasn’t sure where. He needed to feel safe. 

The police. He needed to talk to the police. He needed to tell them what Daryl was. 

But… 

Fear gripped his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! We continue the flashback...


	15. Chapter 15

“I love you.” 

That one was genuinely surprising. 

Reece glanced down at Jamison. He was half-asleep and curled up in his arms. The words were whispered so quietly, part of him wasn’t sure he actually heard them. He had though, and he knew it. 

_Did he mean that? Does he even know what he said?_

Sighing, Jamison nestled against his belly. 

He figured he wouldn’t hold him to that, come morning. Even if he had a feeling that Jamison probably actually meant it… 

The man was still a freak. He meant that in a somewhat affection way. He knew that Jamison wasn’t the only freak in the room. 

Was he even sure he wanted to stay? It was the closest thing Jamison had ever had to a relationship. That didn’t mean that he was having a good time of it though. 

On the other hand… 

Reece sank into the pillows. This was a problem for future Reece. Current Reece just wanted to sleep. Current Reece didn’t want to feel confused. Current Reece couldn’t understand half of the decisions past Reece made. 

Future Reece would need to figure out what to do with Jamison. He had an idea for future Reece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. The next one will be longer! <3


	16. Chapter 16

Jamison seemed to like having the TV in the bedroom. It was probably more exciting than staring at the wall. 

Reece stood in the doorway, “Miss me?” 

Chain rattling, Jamison crawled off the bed. Quite demurely, he stepped over to Reece and wrapped his arms around his waist. No words. He just pressed his face into his shoulder. 

“Is that a ‘yes’?” 

Jamison nodded. 

Reece stroked his hair and kissed him on the top of the head, “I missed you too.” 

He wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting from Jamison, but he was sure he wasn’t expecting Jamison to slip down to his knees and look up at him with those big blue eyes. 

“What? Something wrong?” 

Jamison started working on undoing his belt. 

“Whoa there! I guess you really are happy to see me,” Reece gently pried Jamison’s fingers away. 

“I’ll… I’ll do it. W… Do you want i-it?” 

“Not right now.” 

“I… Oh.” He had never seen someone so disappointed in not being sexually abused. 

“You know,” Reece started already feeling that he might regret it, “I was thinking.” 

Jamison looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Um, do you want to have dinner?” 

Now he looked confused, “You always feed me. I don’t under- Oh.” 

Reece sat on the bed and pulled Jamison up onto his lap, “Yeah. Oh. I was thinking we could have dinner downstairs. You know, in my kitchen.” 

Jamison fidgeted, and the chain rattled in response. 

“I mean, without that thing,” Reece made sure to add. 

Jamison gave him a dubious look, “W… Why?” 

Reece shrugged, “Why not? I’ll be right there the whole time. I guess worst case scenario you beat the crap out of me and take off. You know, now that I’ve said that I feel like I might just be giving you some ideas.” 

Jamison still didn’t look convinced, “W… Why? Is… Is this a trick?” 

“What kind of trick do you mean?” 

He thought it over, “I’m… not sure. Maybe… Maybe you want to see…” 

“If you’ll try and attack me or run away or something?” Reece offered. 

“I… I guess so. I mean…” 

Reece laughed, “Maybe it’s supposed to be some sort of challenge! Let’s see if you can overpower me and run away.” 

Jamison didn’t seem to see the humor in the situation. 

“But really though, do you want to have dinner with me? It can be at the table like normal people do it. You can even wear my sweatpants so that we don’t have some weird erotic dinner thing. I guess that’s what you have when one of you isn’t wearing any pants.” 

“Um…” 

“Or I can just bring up here like I always do.” 

“Uh, no. I want to… I want to go have dinner with you.” 

“Well, good then. We’re having spaghetti. I’ll be back up here to get you in about, um, an hour. Probably.” 

“I… uh… Okay.” 

“You still sound suspicious of this.” 

“I’m not sure what to think, to be honest.” He was looking at the palms of his hands. Maybe it was his chance for the great escape? Reece actually found himself curious as to whether Jamison would try. What would he do if he did try? He wasn’t sure. It was be interesting to say the least. There was nothing like having to make life or death decisions on the fly. 

“Do…? Are you ma…. Mad at me?” Jamison finally looked up at him. 

“Nope. I just thought it would be nice, you know? I’ve been feeling… closer to you. I just… You know, I just wanted to try something that a normal couple would do. Something without any shackles or weirdness. Although I guess that might be normal for some couples, but I digress.” 

Jamison tilted his head, “I… Uh… I guess that _does_ sound nice. We could just… t-talk. I mean… If…” 

Reece smiled, “That sounds nice. I guess we could get to work on learning about each other. If you want, we could just ask questions about each other. I mean, I don’t really know anything about your family. I know there was someone named Emma who sent you a lot of letters. You have the same last name… so…?” 

“My… My mother.” 

“See! It’s already off to a good start and we haven’t even started dinner yet.” 

Jamison perked up a little, “I… I guess you’re right.” 

“It’ll be fun!” Reece gave him a squeeze, “Just you wait and see.” 

Jamison didn’t react to the embrace, “I… I suppose.” 

“Well, it sure is nice to feel appreciated,” Reece playfully pouted. 

“I… Uh, w-what?” Jamison turned to look at him before he realized he was being sarcastic, “Oh… I get it.” 

“Do you now?” Reece pulled Jamison onto the bed beside him and got to his feet, “Well, I have dinner to make. I’ll be back in a little while.” 

“Uh… Okay.” 

Reece headed out of the bedroom. 

True to his word, he returned in about an hour with the key to the shackles. 

Jamison was sitting on the bed waiting patiently with a pair of sweatpants sitting beside him. 

“Excited?” Reece asked. It was kind of a genuine question. He bent down to the shackle. 

“I… Yes. Are we…” He didn’t finish that thought. Reece decided not to push him. This was supposed to be fun. If Jamison wanted to talk, he would talk. 

Once he was free, Jamison grabbed the sweatpants and slipped them on his legs. He had to pull them a little tighter before he was assured they wouldn’t fall down. 

“You know, it’s strange,” Reece said as he looked him up and down. 

“W… What is?” 

“Seeing you with clothes on. It’s been a while, huh?” 

Jamison blushed, “Um, yeah. I… I guess it has.” 

Reece sighed, “You know, those look cute on you. Maybe I should let you keep them on. Although, it might be a pain having to unshackle you to get them on and off all the time.” 

“I… I guess.” 

“We’ll figure it out later, right?” Reece took hold of his arm and started leading him out of the room. 

“I… Uh, okay.” He sounded like the very definition of confidence in that situation. On the other hand, who would? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you weirdiefox so much to for the lovely art!
> 
> You can check out their Instagram @lovernios.art. 
> 
> You can commission them on Fiverr at https://bit.ly/2Aj4nlO.


	17. Chapter 17

Reece was beautiful. Reece was perfect. Jamison couldn’t wait to get him home where he could have Reece all to himself. 

He loved the sparkle in Reece’s eyes when he laughed. Reece had been so nice to him when he knew his flirtation was awkward. He knew he was strange. Reece didn’t treat him like a creep. 

Reece thought he was attractive. He _wanted_ to go home with him. It was too bad that… No, he would focus on what was going on in the moment. He would enjoy just being in Reece’s company before they _really_ got to know each other. 

Reece’s hand felt warm in his as he walked him to his car. 

Jamison felt his heart flutter when Reece turned to smile at him. 

“Where are we going, Daryl?” 

He almost wanted to cringe at that stupid name. He wanted to hear Reece say his real name. He wished he was able to tell him that. 

Maybe he would do that, once they were alone. He could make him say it at least. He would much rather hear it without Reece crying, but he couldn’t have everything. He knew that. 

“Back to my place,” he answered. He hoped Reece wasn’t going to ask more questions. He didn’t like lying, but it was something he might not be able to avoid if he asked many more questions. He’d already had to lie about his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one!


	18. Chapter 18

Reece’s arms were taped back behind the support beam in the basement. Jamison had already cut his shirt off and pulled his pants off. He needed… _space_ to work with. That way he could see everything he wanted to see. 

Reece was crying. He was begging. He was terrified. He was still so perfect. Beautiful. 

Jamison found himself crouching there, his hands pausing at the waistband of Reece’s underwear. 

_I could do it. He’s so handsome. I’d like to touch him. He’s mine. I can do whatever I want with him._

He looked down at Reece. He was sobbing. His eyes were glassy with tears. He wanted him. He wanted to touch him. He couldn’t though. That would be wrong. He wouldn’t rape him. 

“Please… Please don’t hurt me…” 

Jamison ran his hand over Reece’s hair. It was soft under his fingers. He wanted to touch him some more, but he pulled his hand away. He had to resist the temptation to take more than what he allowed himself. 

“Please… Please don’t…” 

Jamison cupped his face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs, “It’s okay, Reece.” 

“Why are you doing this to me? I… I liked you,” Reece let out another sob. 

Jamison swallowed before he answered, “I like you too. This is just…” 

How could he explain it? He couldn’t really. He wasn’t sure that anyone could understand why he did these things. He barely did. 

“Why…? Why are you doing this? I didn’t… I didn’t do anything bad.” 

Jamison pressed his forehead against Reece’s, “Hey, no. I’m not punishing you for anything. That’s… You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“Then why…” Reece struggled and only barely managed to croak out his words, “Why are you doing this to me?” 

He knew the answer wouldn’t be sufficient. He knew it wouldn’t really explain anything. It was the truth, though. He couldn’t really tell him anything more than that. 

“Reece, I want us to be close. This is the best way for us to be close.” 

Reece stared at him as he tried to grasp his words, “I… I don’t understand.” 

Jamison stroked his hair, “It’s okay if you don’t. We’ll just… I just want us to be close. That’s all I want.” 

Reece didn’t answer. It was clear he didn’t understand. He was still terrified. He was exhausted though. 

He stroked Reece’s hair, “Do you need water? Are you hungry?” 

Reece didn’t answer at first. He just hung his head and sniffled. Jamison decided to give him a minute to collect his thoughts. 

Besides, he liked it. He had Reece all to himself. He could be near Reece without anyone interfering. 

He had mixed feelings about Reece’s fear. He always had mixed feelings about that part of it. On the hand, no one else got to see them when they were that terrified. That was another part of them that belonged to Jamison. On the other hand, he wished they could enjoy being with him as much as he enjoyed being with them. He understood why they didn’t, and he wasn’t angry at them or anything. Their reactions were normal. 

“Are you…?” he turned his attention back to Reece and waited for him to finish his thoughts, “Are you going to rape me?” 

Jamison winced, “No. I promise I won’t do that. Okay? You don’t have to afraid of that.” 

Tears dripped down Reece’s nose, but he nodded. He didn’t seem completely convinced, but he would see. 

He decided to get back to the original topic, “So, do you want anything before we start?” 

“Start what?” Reece was clearly terrified of the answer. 

Jamison took a deep breath. He wanted… He didn’t want Reece to be scared, but he didn’t want to lie to him. The truth always scared them. 

“I… I need to see things.” 

“Th… Things?” his voice cracked. 

“I…” he stood up, “I need to…” 

Reece knew it wasn’t going anywhere good. He started squirming, struggling against the tape. 

“What? What are you going to do to me?” Reece’s voice was rising in pitch as he asked his questions. 

_This part is always the worst. The first cut. They find out…_

Jamison took a deep a breath. Reece would have to find out eventually. He really wanted to get started. He wanted… He knew what he wanted. It was time for Reece to see it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Jamison's perspective!


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting across the table from Jamison almost felt surreal. Sure, he was getting used to having him around, but that was different. He was sitting there in a domestic situation with Jamison. Jamison, of all people… 

Reece glanced up at him. How could someone manage to look so awkward but pleased at the same time? He wasn’t sure, but Jamison managed it. Of course he did. 

Jamison twisted his spaghetti around his fork as he pondered his next question. 

“So, do _you_ have any brothers or sisters?” Reece shook his head, “Nope. I’m an only child too. My cousins lived down the street and we were all raised together, but not any actual siblings.” 

“I didn’t have any family that lived near us. We had kids who lived on our street. I played with them sometimes.” 

Reece took a sip of his drink, “Did you have a lot of friends?” 

Jamison shrugged, “I… I don’t know. I mean, I spent time with other kids. We played. They didn’t… I mean, I hadn’t done anything really bad, of course. I… I don’t know if they noticed I was different or anything. I mean, the worst things… The animals, I only did that when no one else was around. I made sure no one else knew about that.” 

He sounded a little defensive about the whole thing. Reece hadn’t exactly accused him of anything. Maybe Jamison spent his entire life trying to defend himself to someone who hadn’t accused him of anything. This was just the first time he’d actually done it aloud. 

“How old were you the first time?” Reece swirled his drink in his glass. It didn’t feel right to look at Jamison while he answered that. He knew it would make him skittish if he did. 

“I… I was eleven. It… It had been hit by a car. I didn’t think it was… I just finished it off.” 

Reece leaned in, “Hey, I wasn’t judging. I was just curious. It’s okay.” 

Jamison stared down at his plate, “Um, thank you.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Finally, Jamison made an attempt to change the topic to one he was more comfortable with. 

“So, where did you go to college?” That was definitely a more innocent direction for their conversation. 

Reece shrugged, “Nowhere impressive. It was just state uni.” 

Jamison’s eyes lit up, “Me too! I… Maybe we were there around the same time?” 

“I graduated five years ago. How about you?” 

Jamison looked more excited, “We… We were there around the same time then.” 

Reece poked at his food, “I guess we didn’t meet though. I think we both would have remembered that, huh?” 

He smiled, “I definitely would have remembered meeting you, Reece. But, I guess it’s possible we could have seen each other around somewhere, right?” 

Jamison could get excited for the weirdest things. Although it was interesting. Reece could have seen the man who would change his life and just walked past him. It was weird how that worked. Was it common for that to happen? 

“So…” Jamison began and Reece looked back up at him, “You’ve… You know, been with people, right? A lot of them. Wait, no! Not like that! I mean…” 

Reece grinned, “I know what you mean. You sure you already want to talk about that?” 

Jamison shrank back a little, “I… I… I was just curious. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Holding up a hand, Reece laughed, “You didn’t offend me. I was just picking at you.” 

Jamison relaxed a bit, “Oh, okay. I… I get it.” 

Reece tilted his head, “To answer your question, yes. I have been with a few people. Specifically, men. I assume you’re going to have a follow up question. It sounded like you were going somewhere with this.” 

“Did you do any of the things with them that you do with me?” 

Reece felt himself bristle at that one, “That depends. What do you mean exactly?” 

“Did… Did you ever tie them up?” 

He had a feeling he knew where it was going, “Yes, I did a couple of times. Only with the guys who wanted it though.” 

“Did you ever…” Jamison fidgeted, and he knew what he was about to ask, “ _Make them_ do things?” 

“No,” Reece didn’t snap at him or anything. He just didn’t see a reason to expand on that. It was true. Jamison was the only person he ever treated like that. Jamison was the only person he ever thought of treating like that, even in passing. 

“It’s just me then?” Jamison didn’t sound angry or even upset. He just sounded surprised. 

Reece had to wonder though: was Jamison _flattered_ by that? Reece wanted to be shocked and appalled, but he couldn’t muster either of those feelings. 

He decided he would go there, “How does that make you feel, Jamie?” 

Jamison put his hands in his lap and shifted around in his chair, “Um… What…? What part?” 

“The fact that you’re the only person I tied up and forced to have sex with me. That part. How does that make you feel, Jamie?” Reece leaned forward on the table as he spoke. He was worried that he was starting to sound angry, but that wasn’t the case. He was determined to get an answer. This was interesting. Jamison didn’t really volunteer his feelings. 

“I… I feel…” Jamison had to think it over for a moment. That was okay. Reece could wait. 

Jamison swallowed and tried again, “It makes me feel excited. It makes me feel… horny.” 

Reece raised an eyebrow, “Oh… I… I didn’t expect you to phrase it like that.” 

“Well, uh, that’s what you make me feel. Like… I… I want…” he continued squirming. Was the man already hot and bothered or was he just nervous? Maybe it was bit of both. 

“Are you…?” his squirming intensified, “Are you going to fuck me tonight?” 

Reece chuckled, “You want me to? I can if you want.” 

“Y… Yes! I would like that! Please.” Apparently Jamison thought he should use his manners after that. 

“Hmm, I like you,” Reece practically giggled, “You’re so weird.” 

Jamison tilted his head. He didn’t look offended that time. Maybe he could tell it wasn’t meant as an insult. It was a first for both of them to be honest. 

They continued eating in silence after that. It wasn’t any form of awkwardness, it was eagerness. Especially for Jamison… Reece was surprised he didn’t choke the way he was scarfing down the remains of his dinner. 

“You finally got out of that bedroom, and you just want to run right back in? Well, that’s interesting, isn’t it?” 

Jamison still looked eager, but there was a hint of sheepishness. 

“Um, we can do it somewhere else if you want. I…” Jamison didn’t finish that thought. Reece had a feeling he knew where it was going though. He decided to help Jamison along. 

“We could do it right here on the kitchen table if you like.” Reece knew the look on his face had to look like the cat that ate the canary. 

“I… Uh, okay.” Jamison was stuttering but he looked a bit giddy. 

Reece got up and grabbed their empty plates, “I’ll just get these out of here first. Rolling in spaghetti sauce doesn’t sound sexy to me at least.” 

He winked at Jamison before setting them in the sink. He was aware that he had his back to the man he should have the least amount of trust in. He wasn’t sure if he was surprised when he didn’t feel a fork stab him in the side of the neck. He turned around to see Jamison sitting on the edge of the table. 

“What are we going to do?” The other man was shaking with excitement. 

“That depends,” Reece grinned as he leaned back against the sink. 

Jamison smiled, “What do you want to do to me?” 

He tilted his head, “Well, sorry to disappoint you Jamie, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to fuck you in the ass. Well not unless you want me to leave and get lube.” 

Jamison shook his head, “No. Don’t leave me. Let’s… We can do other things.” 

Reece stepped closer, “Well, I guess we can start and see where things go.” 

He held his arms out to Reece, “Please, Reece, please.” 

Reece took the invitation, stepping into his arms. He took Jamison’s face into his hands. 

“Jamie.” 

He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Jamison closed his eyes and parted his lips. Twisting his fingers into Reece’s hair, he moaned against his mouth. 

Reece brushed his lips down Jamison’s throat as the other man arched his back. 

“Reece…” 

Reece slipped his hands under Jamison’s shirt. The hair on his chest was very fine and sparse until he reached the area just above his waistline. It got thicker as it phased into his pubic hair. That hair was dark and curly in contrast to the blond hair on his head. 

He slipped the shirt over Jamison’s head and dropped in on the floor. 

_This is normal. Bizarrely normal. So, wouldn’t that make it abnormal?_ Reece pushed the thoughts out of his head. They were both having a good time. No need to ruin that. 

Jamison frantically buried his face in Reece’s neck, tried to hold him tighter. It didn’t take him long before he moved to Reece’s shirt. Desperate, he struggled to get it over his head. Reece decided to help him out before he started ripping it off of him. He tossed on top of Jamison’s shirt. 

“Better?” 

Jamison nodded before he giggled and ran his hands over Reece’s chest. He didn’t even stop to admire the scars that time. Progress. 

He grabbed Reece’s hand and, with a sly grin, placed it on his clothed crotch. 

_He’s a weirdo. I’m a weirdo. This is more perfect than it should be. Maybe we both deserve each other. I don’t know if I’m better than he is now._

Reece accepted the gesture, started groping him. Jamison appreciated that. He started grinding against his hand, looking for friction. 

“You like that?” Reece chuckled. 

Jamison leaned in and lightly bit down on his shoulder. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Mm hmm,” Jamison leaned back and light ran a finger down Reece’s abdomen, past his navel and down to the waistband of his pants. 

“You want something a little more?” Reece said as he raised an eyebrow. 

Jamison seemed to decide that it wasn’t a good time for words. He reached out and started undoing Reece’s buckle. 

“What do you think we should do, Jamie?” 

He shivered, “Please… Please say that again.” 

“What? Jamie?” He nibbled as Jamison’s earlobe. 

“Yes, please. Please call me that some more.” 

Maybe he’d never had a nickname? Maybe he didn’t feel like anyone cared enough to give him a nickname. Maybe they didn’t. 

“Jamie…” 

He became frantic once again. A struggle with Reece’s pants started. He wanted to see his cock that bad? He’d seen it so many times before… Based off the grin that spread across his face when he pushed them down to Reece’s knees, it seemed that didn’t matter much to him. 

Reece took hold of Jamison’s wrists, pushed him down against the table. He started tugging the sweatpants out of the way. 

“Tell me what you want, Jamie.” 

Jamison playfully threw his hands over his face, “I can’t.” 

Reece laughed and pinned his wrists to either side of his head. 

“I think I know of something you might like, Jamie.” 

“And what’s that?” 

It was Reece’s turn to try expressing himself without words. He started at Jamison’s jawline, tracing it with his fingers before exchanging that with his tongue. Soon, he was tracing that line with his tongue down his chest, and his abdomen. Finally, he reached his intended destination. 

“R-Reece? What are you…? I… Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized, I haven't updated for a week! (°ロ°) !


	20. Chapter 20

Reece had been through enough for the night. Jamison figured it was time to let him rest for a while. He wished he could take him up to his bedroom so he could rest there, but he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to contain him there. Although, Reece was weak enough that he could probably control him. Maybe. If he could be sure, he would… 

He had to shake the thought off. He really wanted to hold Reece while they slept, but it was too risky. 

He could still hear Reece sobbing when he closed the basement door. 

Wringing his hands together, he headed back to his bedroom. Maybe he should get some work done? He had some due dates sneaking up on him. It was hard to concentrate though. He always had a hard time when he had someone in the basement. 

_Especially someone like Reece._

Reece was so perfect. Reece had to be… He needed Jamison’s marks. They showed everyone who he belonged to. 

_Maybe…_ No, he had to remind himself. It would have been wrong to sleep with Reece first. No matter how much he wanted him, it wouldn’t be right. He would be taking advantage of him if he did that. 

But… He could still be close to him. That was what he wanted. 

Reece was too exhausted to struggle when he saw Jamison standing there again in the open doorway. He didn’t even look up when Jamison moved closer looming over him. 

“Here you go, Reece. I brought you something.” 

His only response was to softly sniffle. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jamison wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Reece, glassy eyed, finally looked up at him. 

_He’s handsome even like this. No, especially like this. He’s all mine._ No one can take him away now. He can’t leave me no matter how much he might want to. 

He ran his hands over Reece’s hair for a moment. 

“I’ll be back in the morning, okay?” 

Reece didn’t respond. He didn’t really expect him to. He pressed a kiss to Reece’s forehead before he headed back upstairs. 

Reece was holding up alright, all things considered. He was still reacting earlier, up until he got too exhausted for anything. 

I can keep him a little longer. I don’t want to… I want him longer. He’s special and I’m not ready yet. 

He’d worry about that later. It was best to enjoy his time with Reece. 

Besides, he had work to do. He needed to keep the electricity on. 

Work went as boringly normal as possible. Eventually he crashed on the bed. He felt guilty for sleeping in a comfortable bed when Reece was so uncomfortable in the basement. If he could trust Reece not to try and escape… 

He sighed. He couldn’t dwell on it. He just needed to rest. They both did. Tomorrow they would start again. He would get closer. 

Eventually he dozed off. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep before he was startled awake by his burglar alarm going off. 

In his panic, he wasn’t sure whether someone had gotten in or… He just needed to rush out there and see. 

The basement door was open. The phone was ringing. 

As much as he wanted to charge off looking for Reece, he knew the last thing he needed was for the police to show up at his house. He made a mad dash for the receiver and put it to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now folks! (─‿‿─)


	21. Chapter 21

How could he be so perfect? How could he love someone who had done things _that terrible_ to him? But he did. No matter how messed up the whole thing was, he was in love with him. 

He’d always been in love with him. It seemed that nothing could change that. 

Jamison rolled over to look at Reece while he slept. The chain rattled when he moved, and for a moment he was afraid he might wake him. He didn’t even stir. Jamison couldn’t help but smile faintly to himself. 

How could a situation so less than, well, _ideal_ be so perfect for him? 

Reece was always so clear on where they stood with each other. Even if he did have a bit of a temper… Okay, maybe he had a fiery temper. It wasn’t like Jamison was completely without blame. He knew that. He’d done a lot to trigger that temper. All things considered, Reece was actually being pretty nice. Sure, Reece mistreated him, but… 

Maybe he deserved to be treated that way… 

Whatever he deserved, the truth was he would prefer that the situation was reversed. Sure, Reece might guess something like that, but he didn’t really understand that part. Jamison didn’t want to finish what he started the night they met. He couldn’t bear that anymore. He couldn’t help but want to keep Reece in his basement. He could keep him all to himself. The thought of not having to share Reece with anyone else… 

He should have kept Reece. He knew he was special. He only wished he hadn’t been so blind the first time. He should have… He should have kept Reece the way that Reece was keeping him. He was pretty sure he could have managed that. He should have… It was too late for that. It didn’t matter anymore. Dwelling on his regrets wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

Jamison scooted in closer to him. As much as he hated the idea of Reece leaving him to go to work, he decided to avoid thinking about that. He wanted to enjoy all the time he had with Reece. 

He gently raised Reece’s arm and put it around his waist. Reece didn’t stir. Good. Maybe that would help him later. He knew he needed to try and escape eventually. He didn’t want to have a confrontation with Reece. Maybe he would just sleep though whatever happened? Maybe he would be at work? He didn’t want to hurt Reece again. 

He didn’t need to hurt Reece again. 

He didn’t need to hurt him the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to add this chapter! Some things in my personal life metaphorically punched me in the face a couple of weeks ago. ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡


	22. Chapter 22

Reece was gone again. He knew he had a life. He knew he had to make a living. But… He wanted… He knew exactly what he wanted. The only thing he’d ever wanted. Reece was the first person to make him feel like he had it. 

All of it. 

No one had ever made him feel… wanted. Reece wanted him. Reece wasn’t going to let him leave. No matter how much he wanted to be free. 

He sat up on the bed. Reece let him put sweatpants on before chaining him again. That was an improvement. Even if a deep, dark part of him felt flattered at how much Reece liked seeing him naked, it was still humiliating. 

_What do I want? Maybe…_

He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. It wasn’t like he had a whole lot of shows that he watched. It was nice to have something to do while Reece was away though. He figured he would be pushing his luck if he asked to surf the Internet. It wasn’t like he would try to contact anyone or anything like that. He knew he had a lot more dirty laundry than Reece. It didn’t matter anyway. 

He stopped on a soap opera. It seemed fitting for him, all things considered. He wasn’t even sure what else he could compare it to. 

Except when he added the things he had done… Maybe that turned it all into a horror movie. 

Jamison hugged his knees as he stared at the screen. Things could have been different. Things _should_ have been different. Not just with Reece, everything he had done. Everything that had happened. 

If things were… What? His entire life was different? That was the only thing that could change where he ended up. 

He’d always wished he could _feel_ things the way that other people did. Maybe he would been happier. Maybe he would have been able to connect to other people. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so lonely that he… 

Maybe, maybe, maybe… None of it was going to happen. It didn’t matter anymore. He knew he could wish for things all day, but it wouldn’t change anything. 

He could never have a normal relationship with Reece. Even if he hadn’t ruined things the night he met him, there couldn’t be anything normal between them. He had to accept that. 

For a maybe that was actually a possibility, maybe he could have some sort of life with Reece. 

Poor Reece… He seemed so sweet the night they met. It was part of why he was drawn to him. The light in his eyes… He’d destroyed it, every piece of it. The things he had done to him, twisted and warped everything inside of him. 

He had a habit of that, didn’t he? Destroying the things he loved. Trying to hold those things so close that he crushed them. 

_Marking. Destroying. He couldn’t let anyone take them away from him, not even if that meant…_

He pressed his face to his knees. 

_Broken. Everything’s so broken it can never be fixed._

Maybe he was born wrong, but it was clear to him that Reece was not. It was his fault.


	23. Chapter 23

Jamison was sound asleep when Reece got home from work. The TV was still going. At least he knew he was using it. 

The door squeaked when he closed it, causing him to stir. Reece didn’t wait around to talk to him that time. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. 

It didn’t take too long before he saw a head peak around the corner. 

_As expected._

“Can I come in?” Jamison asked timidly. 

Reece shrugged, “Sure, why not?” 

He wasn’t being sarcastic. He had a feeling it might have sounded like he was though. Jamison hesitated for a moment before he stepped inside. 

He swallowed, “Can… Can I…?” 

“Sure, why not?” Reece said again without thinking. Jamison gave him a leery look. Yeah, he really did sound sarcastic that time. That wasn’t his intention. 

He undressed without looking at Jamison and stepped in the shower. Jamison eyed him for a few moments before he slipped the sweatpants down his legs. He slid the one leg far enough down the chain that he didn’t have to drag them into the shower with him. 

Finally, he followed Reece in, slipping in behind him. 

Reece turned to glance at him. Reece was starting to feel that his attitude toward Jamison could be misinterpreted as being rather dismissive. He figured he might as well fix that. 

He faced Jamison and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Sorry if I was coming across as a dick. Long day at work, Jamie.” 

“It’s okay,” he closed his eyes and buried his face in Reece’s neck. He nuzzled at his throat, worked his way to Reece’s mouth. 

Reece let his hands slip lower, down to Jamison’s hips. Jamison shivered and pressed himself against Reece. 

Shower sex was overrated in Reece’s opinion, but he could improvise. 

“Here,” Reece carefully turned Jamison around with his back facing him. Jamison seemed horny, there wasn’t a reason not to give him what he wanted. 

He reached around and started stroking his still soft penis. Jamison shivered against him. 

“Reece…” 

He licked the back of his neck, “I’m right here.” 

Jamison was getting hard in his hand. He heard him squeak, start panting. Sometimes he was so adorable it was hard to believe what he really was. 

“You want me to keep going?” Reece nipped at his ear already sure of the answer he was going to receive. 

“Yes… Please, yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! A little behind on posting because... I BUILT A WEBSITE!!!! So you can find it at twistedpleasuresyaoi.com. I will still be posting my stories here, so don't worry if it's more convenient for you on AO3. I'll just be posting about a week early on my website. For example, the last two chapter of Sparagmos are already up there. 
> 
> Just wanted to keep y'all updated!


	24. Chapter 24

Reece stumbled into the bedroom door. 

Jamison was still curled up on the bed. He raised his head to look at the mess that was Reece. 

“What time is it?” Jamison mumbled. 

“Too late. Way too late,” Reece laughed as he lurched toward the bed. 

He stopped in his tracks, “Wait.” 

Reece emptied his pockets onto the dresser. His wallet, his keys… Jamison caught sight of something important as it was tossed onto the pile of everything else. The key to his shackle. He tried not to stare at it. Even as he nestled into the blankets, he was still watching out of the corner of his eye. 

Reece practically fell onto the bed afterwards, “Miss me?” 

Jamison rolled onto his back, “I always do.” 

Reece laughed and pinned his wrists, “I’d ask you to show me, but I don’t think my dick will work right now.” 

“Maybe tomorrow then?” Jamison offered. 

“Hmm, sounds good,” Reece clumsily leaned in to kiss him. Jamison was surprised Reece’s breath didn’t knock him out. He didn’t really drink very much, so he wasn’t positive what it was on Reece’s breath. 

Reece immediately rolled over to the side to curl up. Jamison guessed that meant the conversation was over. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, staring at the ceiling. Reece was quiet, nearly unmoving. Jamison glanced over and watched Reece’s soft breathing. 

_Is Reece really asleep? Can…? Can I…?_

Carefully, he moved to climb off the bed. He couldn’t afford to jostle Reece. 

_Is this a trick? A test?_

Jamison never tried to escape before, why would he want to test him? No, that couldn’t be it. He’d just been drinking. He didn’t think about it when he emptied his pockets. 

He slipped off the bed and quietly padded over to the dresser. He moved carefully so he didn’t rattle the chain the whole way over. 

There it was. Freedom was sitting right there in front of him. 

Thoughts were racing through his mind. Everything… Reece was right there. Everything that happened to him. The things he wanted… 

Reece smiled to himself when he felt Jamison crawl back into bed beside him, chain rattling. 

Jamison wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled into his back. Reece, for his part, did his best to not let on that he was wide awake and relatively sober. 

_Yeah, I figured as much._ Still smiling, he settled back into his pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up! I was having a few misadventures in quarantine recently.


	25. Epilogue

_Fear._

It had ruled so much of his life. 

Coming out. 

Everything about the night he met Jamison. 

He’d even been too afraid to go to the police afterwards. 

He didn’t think he would be able to find his way back to this house after that. 

What if they didn’t believe him? 

What if _no one_ believed him? 

They could have thought he was some sort of pain freak. 

Reece couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his past self. 

He couldn’t remember the exact moment it turned from fear to anger. Lurking around, trying to find the monster who haunted his nightmares. Making sure he wouldn’t be recognized. 

Dyeing his hair… Having to give himself piercings… He just couldn’t stand the thought of someone else touching him like that. Not after the things he’d been through. 

_Never again._

He never wanted to feel… helpless again. 

Maybe it was just another way of letting fear rule him. 

Running and hiding from the way he felt could only get him so far… He sighed and gazed down at Jamison as he slept in his arms. 

_Two weeks._

It’d been two weeks since he gave him that chance to escape. A chance Jamison clearly didn’t want to take. 

Maybe… 

Maybe it was all best for the two of them. 

They were both broken beyond repair. 

Jamison couldn’t be trusted to live on his own… 

Docile as he was with Reece, he clearly wasn’t that way when he was on his own. 

_There was no way Jamison could survive prison._

It was kind of funny the way Reece’s stomach twisted at the thought of what would happen to someone like Jamison there, all things considered. 

No. They were bound together for better or worse. 

Jamison stirred and snuggled closer against his chest. 

Maybe it was fate. 

So many things had to align for them to find each other… 

Maybe. 

Reece wasn’t sure what the future would hold for their bizarre situation, but… 

He decided he should just focus on the present. Happy, if a bit twisted. 

Reece would just let the rest fall into place. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! I have a couple of other fics I'll work on uploading. I'm not sure exactly what that will look like. This story was already written, so this was a really fast upload schedule for me. XD Thanks for sticking with me til the end!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my hard drive for about three or four years. I figured I might as well post it here. What did y'all think? Would you like to see the continuation I wrote? I have a little over twenty chapters written.


End file.
